Observando un futuro incierto: Glitchtale
by super legenda
Summary: En el futuro puede haber grandes percances, así que un misterioso ser les mostrara una animación que les abrirá los ojos.
1. Observando un futuro incierto

**Exención de responsabilidad: Glitchtale no me pertenece, pertenece a Camila Cuevas**

 **Observando un incierto futuro.**

Frisk se levanto y se preparo para su primer día de clases, después de haber ayudado hace un mes a los monstruos a liberarse, se quedo con Toriel que le dijo que iba a recibir educación en la escuela que ella fundo, y el estaba preparado para un día tranquilo, pero el destino tenía otros planes.

Cuando él se levanto grito debido a que sentía que su cuerpo se deshacía en partículas, y por los gritos que escucho por toda la casa, a sus amigos les pasaba algo similar, y repentinamente apareció en algo que parecía una sala de cine con una pantalla gigante y todo, el y sus amigos estaban en cómodas butacas, vio unas caras desconocidas y una sorprendente.

Vio a un esqueleto bastante alto que tenia agujeros en las manos, al verlo los hermanos esqueleto se lanzaron a abrazarlo.

Sans y Papyrus: ¡Papa!

¿Papa? Bueno, eso fue sorprendente, y en una butaca había una chica que parecía una copia exacta de él excepto por sus ojos que eran rojos, Frisk se pregunto quién seria, y al lado había un niño cabra, Toriel, Asgore y el se lanzaron a abrazar a la cabra.

Los 3: ¡Asriel!

Después la pareja se fijo en la chica y casi se desmayan.

Asgore: Chara ¿Eres tú?

La chica Chara se veía bastante nerviosa y Frisk vio que su mano estaba al lado de un cuchillo, el se alejo de ella.

Papyrus: ¿ME PREGUNTO QUE HAREMOS AQUÍ?

La pantalla se prendió y una voz hablo.

?: Estimados espectadores, un futuro incierto puede haber, los he traído aquí para observarlo en forma de una animación, todos sus poderes y armas serán quitados, la función esta en varias partes, la primera se llama "Megalomaniaco". Disfruten.


	2. Megalomaniaco

**No me pertenece Glitchtale, pertenece a Camila Cuevas.**

 **Megalomaniaco.**

 **Se veía una sala completamente blanca con luz filtrándose en unas grandes ventanas.**

Sans: Me parece que ese lugar es el último corredor.

Toriel: ¿Por qué empezara con este lugar?

Asgore: Si seguimos viendo sabremos.

 **Se ve un cabello castaño y al frente un esqueleto bajo con traje azul.**

Papyrus: ¡AHÍ ESTAS HERMANO!

Sans: Ya lo sé Paps.

Toriel: Me parece que ese eres vos mi niño.

 **Sans: Escucha y oye el sonido de las aves cantando.**

 **Sientate y mira a las flores florecer.**

 **Una brisa agradable fluye.**

 **Mientras Sans decía esto se ve que Frisk empuña un cuchillo.**

Sans: ¿Por qué andas empuñando cuchillos en frente de amigos? ¿Acaso quieres ver si me remato del susto?

Papyrus: ¡Sans!

 **Sans: Dejando un rastro de polvo.**

Sans: ¿¡Polvo!? ¿De qué estoy hablando?

Frisk: Al parecer ma-matare a alguien.

Toriel: No creo eso, debe haber otra respuesta.

 **Sans: Esta… es… tu… falta ¿Cierto?**

 **La pantalla se puso negra y Sans hizo que hueso salieran del piso y vayan a Frisk**

Frisk palideció completamente, y Sans lo miro entre curioso y furioso.

Frisk: Yo-Yo no sé que pa-pasa para que peleemos.

Sans vio que Frisk temblaba completamente y pensó que era imposible que él fuera un asesino, debía haber otra razón.

 **Sans: En pie en el corredor**

 **Unos Blasters aparecieron detrás de Frisk.**

 **Sans:¿Quién pensó que estaríamos aquí juntos?**

 **Los Blasters acertaron y el alma de Frisk se rompió.**

Toriel: ¡NO!

Asgore: Creo que acá debe terminar

Para la sorpresa de varios, continuo.

 **Se ve a Frisk en el corredor con la mano sobre una estrella.**

Papyrus: ¿¡QUE PASO!?

Frisk: Bueno, verán yo… tengo un poder debido a mi Determinación que hace que pueda hacer algo llamado guardar, con lo que si muero vuelvo al último punto en que guarde.

La sala quedo en silencio.

Toriel: ¿Por qué nunca nos lo dijiste?

Frisk: Temí lo que podrían haberme dicho.

Alphys: No-no nos enojaríamos contigo, ca-cada uno tiene sus habilidades, pe-pero me ¿Dejarías es-estudiarlo?

Frisk: Claro Alphys.

 **Sans: En un hermoso día como este me pregunto.**

 **¿Qué es lo que esperas?**

 **La pantalla se volvió gris de nuevo y Frisk lanzo una cuchillada a Sans, que lo esquivo y volvió el Alma de Frisk Azul, y lo lanzo contra una pared y le clavo varios huesos.**

Toriel: Tendré pesadillas al ver a Frisk así de herido.

 **Sans: Creo que hubo un tiempo**

 **donde podríamos ser amigos y las cosas eran mejores.**

Frisk tembló mucho al oír eso.

Frisk: ¡Sans por favor perdóname!

Sans: Descuida chico, después de verte ahora, me doy cuenta de que esto no pasara.

Frisk: ¡Gracias Sans!

 **Se ve a Frisk tener un parpadeo en el traje, volviéndose verde un segundo.**

Todos miraron a Chara, que tenía un traje verde, ella silbo inocentemente, aun sin poderes, eran mas y podrían destruirla enseguida.

 **Sans: Comiendo comida chatarra**

 **disfrutando risas**

 **¿Podemos volver a eso?**

 **La pantalla se volvió gris de nuevo y Frisk corrió, y se veía en el aire a la cara de Chara.**

Sans se lanzo rápidamente a por Chara y Asriel se puso en medio.

Sans: ¿Asriel qué haces?

Asriel: ¡Protegiendo a mi hermana!

Sans: ¿No has visto lo que hora? ¡Al parecer lavara el cerebro a Frisk!

Asriel: Lo sé, pero démosle una oportunidad, la Piedad siempre es una opción.

Sans se sentó a regañadientes.

 **Sans lanzo varios Blasters a Frisk mientras decía.**

 **Sans: Si estas escuchando chico**

 **Frisk esquivo los disparos y cargo contra Sans y se vio un destello rojo en sus ojos, y lanzo varias cuchilladas que el esqueleto esquivo.**

 **Sans: Solo reinicia esta línea de tiempo.**

Alphys: ¿Reiniciar?

Frisk: Si yo quisiera, puedo volver al momento en que caí al Subsuelo.

Todos (menos Sans) se quedaron callados ante eso.

 **Sans se teletransporto y invoco dos Blasters.**

 **Sans: y olvidémonos de todo esto.**

 **Los Blasters dispararon y Frisk esquivo.**

 **Se ve una imagen de Frisk que se volvió Chara momentáneamente y después se ve a Papyrus.**

Papyrus: ¡AHÍ APARECE EL GRAN PAPYRUS!

Sans: Me parece que esto no me gustara.

 **Sans: Incluso después de que creyó en ti**

 **Se ve una cuchillada y después la cabeza de Papyrus a la que Fisk aplasto, convirtiéndola en polvo**

Frisk: ¡NO! ¡PAPYRUS NO!

Sans estaba asimilando que Frisk MATO A SU HERMANO.

Sans: No, no fue Frisk, fue Chara- pensó.

 **Sans: Hasta el fin**

 **Mirando tu cara ahora.**

 **Sans lanzo montones de hueso y Frisk bloqueaba con su cuchillo.**

 **Sans: Esa expresión me cuenta**

 **que no puedo hacer que ya no me importe**

 **Un par de huesos impacto a Frisk y lo mataron de nuevo.**

 **Sans: A su vez este camino limpiara sus manos sucias.**

 **Se ven varias muertes de Frisk**

 **Sans: ¡Ríndete!**

 **Se ve a Frisk frente a dos botones, uno que decía Continuar, y otro que decía Reiniciar.**

 **Sans: Por favor no vuelvas.**

 **A Frisk se le salió una lágrima y estuvo a punto de tocar Reiniciar.**

Asgore: Bien hecho Frisk, ya es mejor parar.

 **Y un tentáculo de oscuridad agarro un brazo y Chara, envuelta en un aura oscura estaba detrás de el**

Papyrus: ESTO ES MUY ATERRADOR.

Sans: Completamente.

 **Sans: Si eres mi amigo.**

 **Una ola de oscuridad rodeo a Frisk.**

 **Sans: por favor.**

 **Se ve a Chara en vez de a Frisk en frente de Sans.**

Frisk: Esto es absolutamente aterrador.

 **Sans: Escucha y siente el sonido de las aves cantando**

 **siéntate y mira a las flores florecer.**

 **Sans lanzo montones de huesos a Chara que los esquivo hábilmente**

 **Sans: Una agradable brisa fluye dejando un rastro de**

 **¿Cómo pudiste haberlo hecho?**

 **Sans uso su gravedad y invoco huesos en una pared, Chara clavo su cuchillo en el suelo y se detuvo.**

Sans respiraba bastante nervioso, definitivamente, Chara era alguien muy peligroso.

 **Frisk mira la pelea desde una pantalla llena de oscuridad y un cartel aparece diciendo**

 **. Tratas de decir a Sans "lo siento"**

 **Nada paso.**

 **Chara rasgo el traje de Sans mientras este decía.**

 **Sans: ¿Todavía queda un rayo de esperanza?**

 **¿Elegirá usted hacer lo correcto?**

 **Por favor brote**

 **Sans lanzo solo un par de huesos a Chara de lo agotado que estaba.**

Sans: ¿Cuánto habrá durado la batalla? Yo puedo ser perezoso pero si tengo que pelear resisto mucho tiempo.

Todos se encogieron de hombros.

 **Chara bloqueo súper fácil los huesos, y se puso enfrente de Sans que estaba de rodillas.**

Papyrus: ¡NO QUIERO VER!

Gaster: ¡Mi hijo!

Gaster fue a abrazar a Sans.

 **Sans: Escucha y oye el sonido de las aves cantando.**

 **Frisk empezó a golpear la pared y su Alma iba recuperando su color rojo.**

Gaster levanto la cabeza, tal vez habría una esperanza para Sans.

 **Sans: Siéntate mientras miras a las flores florecer.**

 **Chara levanto su cuchillo y Frisk dio otro golpe.**

 **Sans: Que buen dia.**

 **Chara lanzo un tajo.**

Papyrus y Gaster: ¡NOOOO! ¡SAAAAANS!

Sans: Tranquilos, sigo acá.

Todos (Menos obviamente Chara) abrazaron al esqueleto.

 **Salió sangre y Chara tenía una cara sorprendida, al igual que Sans.**

Asgore: ¿Qué les sorprende tanto?

Chara: Si seguimos viendo esta estúpida animación lo sabremos.

 **Frisk se había puesto entre Sans y Chara y recibió el tajo, y le sonrío a Sans:**

Toriel: ¡Mi niño!

Gaster atrajo a Frisk hacia él con su gravedad y le dio un abrazo.

Gaster: Gracias, gracias, gracias.

Frisk: No es nada.

 **Un cartel apareció y decía: Le dices a Sans "Lo siento… toma mi alma y repara mis errores, una vez más.**

Gaster: Interesante, la fusión de un ser con tanta Determinación como Frisk, mas el gran poder de Sans, seria genial.

Chara farfullo por lo bajo ante esta segura derrota.

 **Chara intento agarrar el Alma de Frisk pero Sans llego antes, hubo una gran explosión y a Sans le brillaron los dos ojos, Chara levanto su cuchillo con una sonrisa.**

 **Sans: Hehe, ¿No estás olvidando algo compañero?**

 **A Chara se le borro la sonrisa al ver que Sans tenía detrás suyo el botón de Reiniciar.**

Chara: ¿¡Como…!?

Gaster: Vos no tenés tanta Determinación, por lo que perdiste las habilidades de esta.

 **Sans: Pero primero.**

 **Chasqueo los dedos y un gran hueso empalo a Chara, varios Blasters aparecieron y le dispararon.**

 **Sans: Rematado, Megalomaniaco.**

 **Sans toco Reiniciar.**

La pantalla se apago.

Asgore: Esta parte termino al parecer.

?: Si, ahora va la siguiente parte "aun más oscuro"

A Gaster sin saber porque, le dio un temblor.


	3. Mas oscuro

**No me pertenece Glitchtale, pertenece a Camila Cuevas**

 **Respondiendo comentarios.**

 **Spark297: Me encanta , pero tendrás que parar cuando llegues a "Do or Die", aun así espero ver la continuación.**

 **Yo: ¿Por qué tendría que parar? ¿Por qué es el último que hizo Camila? Digamos que se me da muy bien imaginar cosas, así que prepárense para "Doble Miedo" y "Atasco temporal"**

 **Más oscuro.**

 **Se ve el momento en que Sans agarro el alma de Frisk y unas palabras en Wingdings.**

Gaster: Me parece que apareceré, normalmente hablo en esa fuente.

Sans: Sera agradable verte papa.

Papyrus: ESTOY DE ACUERDO CON SANS.

 **Gaster: Fascinante.**

 **Esta línea temporal es… extraña.**

 **Quizás… solo quizás.**

Gaster: Esto me da mala espina.

 **Se ve a Sans durmiendo en su puesto de trabajo.**

Papyrus: ¡SANS DEJA DE DORMIR EN EL TRABAJO!

Sans: Es que se esta bastante huesolo ahí, así que me aburro y me duermo.

Papyrus: ¡SANS!

 **Se ve a Frisk saltando de repente y despertándolo.**

 **Sans: Hola**

 **mi descanso acaba de empezar.**

Undyne: Para vos siempre es el descanso.

 **Sans: ¿Quieres ir a Grillbys?**

 **Frisk le levanto el dedo, diciendo que si.**

 **Sans: Genial**

 **por aquí…**

 **conozco un atajo.**

 **Se ve a Frisk caminando y ve una puerta gris.**

Sans: ¿Pero qué…? Debería estar conmigo en el bar de Grillby.

Gaster estaba pensando en que dañaría a Frisk, y eso no le gustaba.

 **Apareció un cartel que decía: No recuerdas una puerta como está aquí.**

 **Frisk se acerco a la puerta y la abrió.**

Gaster: ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan curioso?

Frisk: Así soy yo.

 **Se ve una silueta negra en el fondo, la cámara se acerca y se ve a Gaster.**

Papyrus: ¡NO SE TE VE BIEN PAPA!

Sans: Es cierto, estas pálido como un hueso.

Papyrus: ¡SANS, DEJA DE HACER TANTOS CHISTES MOLESTOS!

Sans: Nop.

 **Gaster puso una sonrisa aterradora, y después se ve a Sans en el bar de Grillby.**

 **Sans: Bueno, aquí estamos**

 **asi que… quería hablarte acerca de la ultima**

 **Se ve a Sans con una cara sorprendida al no ver a Frisk.**

 **Sans: línea temporal…**

 **En la sala de Gaster, un viento oscuro cerró la puerta.**

Toriel: ¡Gaster, si le haces daño, te dejare hasta los huesos del dolor que te causare!

Papyrus gimio.

Gaster: Yo esto no lo he hecho aun, y no lo hare.

Toriel: Eso espero.

 **Gaster: Ah… si**

 **te he estado observando Frisk**

 **tu Determinación excede la de todos los demás**

 **con ese poder**

 **con esa Alma**

 **podría regresar**

 **podría estar completo de nuevo**

 **Frisk estaba a punto de reiniciar.**

Gaster: No creo que yo te deje Frisk.

 **Gaster oscureció los botones, impidiéndole tocar Reiniciar**

Gaster: Lo sabía.

 **Gaster: Me temo que no puedo permitirte hacer eso**

 **he estado esperando mucho tiempo por una oportunidad como esta**

 **varios tentáculos de oscuridad rodearon a Gaster y la pantalla se puso gris.**

Gaster: No, no, no ¡No! No quiero dañarte Frisk, perdón.

Frisk: Esta bien Gaster, esto no paso ni pasara, no tiene que preocuparse.

 **Gaster: ¿solo tengo que matarte una vez, verdad?**

 **Varios tentáculos de oscuridad atacaron a Frisk, y el logro esquivarlos por poco, Frisk vio que la puerta estaba bloqueada por más tentáculos.**

Asgore: Esto no se ve bien.

 **Un Blaster disparo a Frisk y Sans justo apareció y bloqueo el disparo con un hueso giratorio.**

Sans: Ahí llego la caballería.

 **Sans: hablaremos después, salgamos de aquí.**

 **Sans chasqueo los dedos intentando desaparecer, pero no funciono.**

 **Gaster: "¿Por qué no puedo teletransportarme" cierto?**

 **Estas atrapado aquí conmigo.**

 **Dos manos estaban flotando al lado de Gaster.**

 **Sans y Frisk se fijaron en la puerta, y se vio en el otro lado a una mariposa, que fue evaporada por un Blaster.**

Frisk: Pobre mariposa, estuvo en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado.

Chara: ¿En serio nos detuvimos por una tonta mariposa?

Frisk: Si.

 **Frisk y Sans salieron, y un Blaster oscuro disparo, Sans bloqueo con su propio Blaster, que se rompió y se teletransporto justo a tiempo.**

 **Gaster: Al fin.**

 **El salió y se convirtió en alguien más alto con una elegante túnica negra.**

Asriel: Bueno señor Gaster, ya salió, así que ya no tienen que pelear más ¿No?

Gaster: Espero que estés en lo cierto.

 **Sans: hey chico no quiero alarmarte**

 **pero en realidad no puedo vencer a este tipo.**

Gaster: Frisk siempre puede darte su Alma para darme una paliza.

Sans: Esto es extraño ¿Quieres que te demos una paliza?

Gaster: Mejor que me den una paliza a mí, a que yo les dé una a ustedes.

 **Gaster: Ah… asi que recuerdas de lo que soy capaz**

 **no hay manera de que me puedas ganar… y lo sabes.**

 **Sans recordó cuando agarro el Alma de Frisk.**

 **Sans: Hey, ¿Recuerdas la última línea temporal?**

Frisk: Como olvidarla

 **El alma de Frisk apareció enfrente de el.**

 **Sans: Hagámoslo.**

 **Frisk le lanzo su alma.**

Asriel: Tengo la sensación de que Gaster no le dejara.

 **Gaster sonrio y lanzo un tentáculo de oscuridad a Sans, empalándolo.**

Gaster: No puede ser… empale a mi propio hijo.

Sus hijos lo abrazaron para consolarlo.

Gaster: ¡Soy terrible!

 **Gaster agarro el Alma y a Frisk con tentáculos de oscuridad.**

 **Gaster: Tomare esto si no te importa.**

Frisk: Si me importa.

 **Sans empezó a hacerse Polvo, y Frisk quedo atrapado en una esfera de oscuridad y se fue adentro de su Alma.**

 **Un cartel apareció que decía: Gaster está tomando tu alma.**

 **Pero te rehusaste.**

 **El alma de Frisk brillo.**

Toriel y Gaster: ¡Esto es todo un alivio!

 **El alma de Frisk salió de la esfera y salió hacia Sans, quien la agarro y se recompuso.**

Gaster: ¡Bien! Mi hijo ya está bien.

 **Sans: Hehe, buen trabajo chico.**

 **Me tenías… preocupado "de muerte"**

Papyrus casi se desmaya.

Papyrus: DEMASIADOS CHISTES, DEMASIADOS CHISTES, DEMASIADOS CHESITES.

 **Con una de sus manos flotantes Gaster lanzo un disparo oscuro, y Sans invoco un Blasters que destruyo el disparo fácilmente y fue a por Gaster, quien lo esquivo.**

 **Sans se transporto detrás de Gaster y invoco otro Blaster, que Gaster también esquivo.**

Gaster: Va a ser difícil, vos heredaste de mi la habilidad de esquivar.

 **Gaster invoco 7 manos, cada una del color de un Alma diferente, el las junto y lanzo un poderoso disparo con las 7, el esqueleto se Teletransporto, pero el disparo era teledirigido, Sans movió su mano y el disparo se dividió en varias esferas que le atacaron pero él se defendió con varios huesos, Sans lanzo los huesos a Gaster, quien con su mano Amarilla lanzo varios disparos, Sans se teletransporto para evitar los disparos, y se puso detrás de la mano, y le lanzo un hueso, destruyéndola.**

Undyne: Tienes mucha habilidad, podrías ser junto a tu hermano, de los mejores miembros de la guardia Real.

Sans: Gracias por la propuesta, pero si soy de la Guardia tendré que levantarme a horario y hacer entrenamiento, así que gracias pero no gracias.

Undyne: Que pena.

 **Sans se teletransporto detrás de Gaster y disparo con un Blaster, Gaster uso la mano Verde para hacer un escudo, después hizo un escudo alrededor de Sans, el escudo iba estrechándose.**

Gaster: Ya no veo como sales de esta.

Sans: Descuida papa, tengo bastante ingenio si quiero.

 **Sans invoco dos huesos, que los puso en diagonal, impidiendo que el escudo se estreche y rompiéndolo, la mano Verde también se rompió.**

Gaster: ¡Bien hecho hijo!

Sans: Gracias papi.

 **Las manos Celeste y Azul atacaron, la Celeste lanzo cuerdas, y la Azul un par de sierras voladoras, una cuerda atrapo una mano de Sans, quien evito por poco una sierra, después otra cuerda atrapo la otra mano de Sans.**

Papyrus: ES SENCILLO ESCAPAR DE ESTA, SOLO DEBE USAR LA SIERRA PARA CORTAR LAS CUERDAS.

Alphys: Muy li-listo Papyrus.

 **Sans se movio de tal forma para que la sierra rompa la cuerda.**

Papyrus: ¡SABIA QUE LO LOGRARIAS SANS!

Sans: Gracias hermano.

 **Sans uso la gravedad para mover las sierras en dirección de las manos, destruyéndolas.**

 **Gaster envio la mano naranja, que brillaba, y un par de esferas aparecieron al lado de Sans, la mano brillo otra vez y las esferas explotaron, pero el esqueleto logro teletransportarse justo a tiempo.**

 **Una gran cantidad de esferas apareció, y Sans otra vez logro esquivar justo a tiempo, después agarro una esfera y la tiro en el agujero de la mano naranja, que exploto.**

Frisk: Eres muy astuto Sans.

Sans: Gracias amigo.

 **A Gaster empezó a salirle una grieta en la cabeza.**

 **Gaster: Parece que estoy alcanzando mi límite**

 **pero no me rendiré fácilmente.**

 **Envió la mano purpura a Sans.**

 **Gaster: ¡Si regresare!**

 **Sans disparo un Blaster y la mano lanzo un disparo oscuro, los rayos chocaron y Sans lanzo varios huesos, la mano lanzo huesos oscuros y chocaron, destruyéndose, Sans invoco media docena de Blasters alrededor de la mano, quien uso un campo de fuerza oscuro, pero no le sirvió y fue destruida.**

Todos (Menos Chara obviamente) Gritaron felices.

Gaster: Ya solo queda una mano.

 **La cabeza de Gaster se agrieto más.**

 **Gaster: No puedes entender cómo se siente esto.**

 **Estar solo.**

 **La mano Roja lanzo una bola de energía que Sans esquivo.**

 **Gaster: Sin ayuda**

 **Invoco dos Blasters que lanzaron disparos oscuros, Sans logro esquivarlo nuevamente.**

 **Gaster: ¡Abandonado!**

 **Invoco un gran Blaster y Sans lo bloqueo con un hueso, media docena de Blasters apareció detrás de Sans.**

 **Gaster: OLVIDADO.**

 **Sans logro cubrirse de los disparos con la cabeza de un Blaster, y vio que Gaster estaba tirado en el suelo, Sans se transporto delante de el.**

 **Gaster: Solo quiero volver.**

 **Sans: Destruir todo lo que se ponga en tu camino no es la manera correcta G.**

 **Gaster: Usare cualquier medio necesario.**

 **Un tentáculo de oscuridad apareció detrás de Sans.**

Todos en la sala contuvieron el aliento.

 **La pantalla se oscureció, y se vio que el tentáculo se evaporaba, y Gaster estaba empalado por dos huesos.**

 **Sans: Lo siento.**

En la sala saltaron de alegría, todos menos Sans.

Sans: No lo puedo creer, mate a mi padre.

Gaster: Fue en defensa propia, no pasa nada Sans, debido a que no pasara.

 **Sans: Hey chico… después de este reinicio tomate tu tiempo en las ruinas**

 **tengo que ver algo rápido.**

 **La pantalla se oscureció un momento, después se ve a Sans prender el interruptor de luz de una habitación, abrió un cajón, y agarro un dibujo en el que estaba el junto a Gaster, pegado en un costado había un papel que decía "No olvides"**

 **Sans: Nunca te olvidaría papa.**

 **La pantalla se oscureció.**

 **Sans: Encontrare una manera de traerte de vuelta**

 **sin necesidad de matar a alguien.**

La pantalla se apago.

?: Bueno, ahora las cosas se pondrán mas series, el siguiente espectáculo se llama "Determinación"


	4. Determinación

**Determinación.**

 **Se ve a Frisk enfrente del puesto de Hot dogs de Sans, el tenía varios de estos encima de su cabeza.**

En la sala hubo muchas risas.

Frisk: Me divertía muchísimo cuando hacíamos eso Sans.

Sans: A mí también.

 **Repentinamente Frisk cayó al suelo.**

Frisk: Auch.

Sans se rio ante eso.

 **Sans: ¿Estas bien chico?**

 **Frisk le dio una sonrisa afirmativa.**

 **Sans: Así que…**

Gaster: Tomando en cuenta de que no pudieron hablar de la línea temporal la última vez, hablara de eso ahora.

Sans estaba de acuerdo y esperaba que no pasara nada malo que obligase a Reiniciar de nuevo.

 **Sans: Acerca de lo que paso antes…**

 **Tenemos que dejar eso.**

 **Se vio que Frisk se sorprendió un poco.**

Sans: Vaya, pensé que reaccionarias peor.

Toriel: No lo conoces tan bien como yo Sans, es alguien muy justo.

Sans quiso decir que no era muy justo liberar a los monstruos y encerrarlos de nuevo, pero se contuvo.

 **Sans: No podemos resetear las líneas de tiempo asi.**

 **Puede tener efectos secundarios en cosas que NO queremos que pasen.**

A Gaster le dolió el comentario.

Gaster: ¿Soy algo no deseado hijo?

Sans: No creo que me refiera exactamente a eso, me debo referir a que talvez si seguimos reiniciando, las cosas empeorarían más en un largo plazo, talvez destruyamos el tiempo mismo o algo así.

Gaster suspiro aliviado.

 **Se ve la puerta del laboratorio, y después se ve que en una puerta interior hay un montón de destrucción.**

Undyne: ¡Espero que no pase nada a mi querida Alphys!

Alphys se sonrojo ante eso.

 **Sans: Imagínalo como algo de probabilidades.**

 **Se vio jugando a una criatura gris con una pelota.**

Alphys: ¡Eso es un Amalgama! ¿Le pasara algo?

Frisk: Espero que no.

 **Sans: Mientras más reseteemos las líneas temporales**

 **La Amalgama metió la pelota dentro de sí y se le vio feliz, de repente se dio la vuelta y se vio una oscuridad, de ella salió Chara.**

Sans: ¿Tenía que volver? Yo hubiese querido que se pudra en la no existencia.

Sans tuvo que evitar 3 tandas de bolas de fuego.

Asgore: Por más cosas que haya hecho, o haga, sigue siendo de la familia y no dejaremos que la insultes así.

Chara vio sorprendida a su familia adoptiva, y su Alma negra tuvo unos destellos rojos.

 **Sans: Mas son las probabilidades de que pasen cosas malas.**

 **Chara se acercó a la Amalgama con el cuchillo en la mano.**

Alphys: No creo que pase nada, las Amalgamas son inmunes a daños… no pasara nada… no pasara nada… nada.

Alphys se agitaba muy inquieta y Undyne le dio un abrazo, calmándola ligeramente.

 **Sans: Cosas que no deberían estar aquí aparecerán**

 **Así que mantén el ojo abierto si algo te parece "extraño" ¿Ok?**

 **Frisk le sonrió a Sans y le asintió.**

 **Sans: Muy bien, si me necesitas, llama a Paps, estaré ahí.**

 **Se vio a Chara rasgando la pared con su cuchillo mientras caminaba... también se vio una pelotita al lado de un montículo de Polvo.**

Alphys: ¡Esto no es posible! La pobre Amalgama.

Undyne le dio otro abrazo junto a un beso en la boca, eso surtió buen efecto.

 **Frisk vio que la puerta del laboratorio estaba destruida y entro.**

Papyrus: ¡HUMANO, NO DEBERIAS HABER HECHO ESO! ¿NO ESCUCHASTE A SANS?

Frisk: Lo siento.

 **Frisk se asustó al pisar el Polvo de la Amalgama.**

Alphys gimió de nuevo un poco al verlo, pero ya estaba más tranquila.

 **Chara estaba asomada en una esquina observando a Frisk.**

Sans: Esto da miedo.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el esqueleto.

 **Frisk entro en una sala con una maquina con forma de calavera.**

Alphys: La ma-maquina drenadora de ma-magia.

Alphys al ver la maquina se asustó bastante, deseo que el título de "Determinación" del capítulo, no sea lo que creía que era.

 **Frisk puso una cara asustada y la pantalla se enfocó en Chara.**

Asriel: ¡Oh, no!

Sans: Esto se pondrá malo.

Undyne: ¡Pelea Frisk! Derrota a Chara.

 **Chara: Estos "errores" son divertidos ¿Sabes?**

 **También descubrí que solo necesitaba Determinación para existir en este mundo**

 **Y esos raros monstruos derretidos me dieron lo suficiente como para existir un buen rato.**

 **Frisk hizo aparecer Reiniciar al frente de él.**

Frisk hablo antes de que su amigo esqueleto dijera algo.

Frisk: Lo siento Sans, pero yo no tengo oportunidad contra Chara estando solo, además, si reinicio las Amalgamas seguirían vivas y podríamos evitar que Chara ganara Determinación.

Sans: Esta bien te perdono por lo que no has hecho ¿Contento? Así parece que te acuso de que robaste caramelos y fue el vecino.

Frisk se sonrojo ante el comentario.

 **El reiniciar parpadeaba.**

 **Chara: Incluso para igualar la tuya.**

Gaster: Esto es malo, el guardado y el reinicio se hacen debido a la Determinación de Frisk, pero como Chara tiene una cantidad igual, pueden anularse mutuamente.

 **De la tierra salió Flowey.**

Asriel: Ahí aparezco… de cierta forma

La sala quedo con un silencio incómodo.

Frisk: No sé ustedes, pero Flowey se ve lindo en animación.

Hubo algunas risas.

 **Flowey: ¿Por qué se tarda ese tonto?**

Sans: ¿Qué estas esperando?

Frisk: Yo hice varios Reinicios y Flowey me vigilaba, así que ya debe tener todo cronometrado.

Sans: Ah.

 **Flowey se asomó y se vio a Chara atrapar a Frisk con un tentáculo de oscuridad y tirarlo dentro de la máquina.**

Alphys: ¡No! Me te-temía que pasé esto, debí des-desmantelar la máquina.

Frisk: Tranquila Alphys, no es culpa tuya.

Alphys: Muchas cosas son culpa mía.

 **Chara: Y con tu Determinación en mi poder, las cosas serán mucho más fáciles.**

 **Flowey se asustó mucho y se acordó de cuando Chara lo amenazo con un cuchillo.**

Asriel: Me alegro que esto no vaya a pasar, porque ver a mi propia hermana amenazarme con un cuchillo sería el colmo.

 **Flowey puso una cara decidida y se enterró en la tierra, se ve a Sans durmiendo apoyado en el tronco de un árbol.**

 **Flowey: ¡Hey! ¡Basura sonriente, despierta!**

Sans: Que locura ir a mí, cada vez que veo a Flowey normalmente le lanzo un Blaster.

Asriel se estremeció al recordar el gran dolor que sentía debido a Sans.

 **Sans: Vaya…**

 **¿Qué estás haciendo tu aquí?**

 **Flowey: Es Chara…**

Sans: Vaya, esa flor va directo al grano.

Papyrus y Asriel: ¡Sans!

 **Ella tiene a Frisk.**

 **Sans: ¿Por qué me dices esto?**

Toriel: ¡Sans, eso no importa ahora! Chara tiene a Frisk y tu perdiendo el tiempo con preguntas.

Sans: Lo siento, es que Flowey no es demasiado fragante en amabilidad.

Asriel: ¡Para Sans!

 **Flowey: No me malinterpretes, aun te odio.**

Sans: El sentimiento es mutuo.

Asriel miro con temor a Sans.

Sans: Odio a Flowey, no a ti.

La cabra suspiro aliviada.

 **Flowey: Pero ninguno de nosotros sobrevivirá si ella gana el control de la línea temporal.**

 **Se ve a Chara enfrente de la máquina, y se ve un destello azul, y Sans y Flowey, uno al lado del otro, la miran con odio.**

Sans: Que raro es verme a mí mismo cooperar con esa hierba.

 **Chara encerró el extractor en una esfera de oscuridad.**

 **Chara: Que tierno.**

 **Se ve a Frisk dentro de la máquina.**

 **Chara: Esto será interesante.**

 **Señalo a Sans con su cuchillo.**

 **Chara: Tenemos a un comediante**

 **Un traidor.**

 **La cámara se enfocó en Flowey.**

 **Chara: Y a un "megalomaniaco".**

 **El cuchillo de Chara se volvió rojo y disparo un rayo de energía de este color, Sans se transportó y Flowey se enterró.**

 **Flowey salió y lanzo raíces a Chara.**

Sans: Rayos, yo quería golpearla primero.

Asriel: Suenas como un niño.

 **Chara lanzo varios disparos de energía y corto las raíces, Flowey se asustó ante los disparos y un Blaster apareció enfrente suyo y lo protegió.**

Asriel: Gracias Sans.

Sans: No es nada.

 **Sans estaba detrás de Chara con 2 Blasters, Chara se teletransporto, esquivando el disparo.**

Sans: Eres una copiona Chara, yo soy el chico teletransporte.

Chara se rio ligeramente y una punta de su Alma quedo enteramente roja.

 **Chara apareció detrás de Sans, quien la ataco, pero Chara desapareció de nuevo y estuvo a punto de lanzarle un rayo de energía, pero una raiz le agarro el brazo.**

Sans: Gracias Asriel.

Asriel: No es nada.

 **Chara impacto contra el suelo, repentinamente apareció detrás de Flowey, quien esquivo el rayo de energía y le lanzo semillas.**

Sans: Las semillas son unas de nuestras armas contra Chara, así que estamos perdidos.

Frisk: Una semilla de Flowey golpea muy fuerte Sans.

 **Chara bloqueo las semillas y desapareció justo cuando unos huesos aparecieron debajo de ella, Chara rasgo el aire con su cuchillo y hizo muchas líneas de energía roja y las lanzo, Sans lanzo sus huesos a la vez que Flowey sus semillas y destruyeron las líneas.**

 **Uno de los huesos casi golpea a Chara y Sans movió la mano y el hueso se fue hacia atrás, haciendo a Chara un corte en la mejilla.**

Frisk: Bueno… poco es mejor que nada.

Sans: Pero contra ella necesitamos muchos mucho, en vez de pocos poco.

 **Sans y Flowey sonrieron y Chara se sacó la sangre de la mejilla, rápidamente ella clavo el cuchillo en el suelo, que se volvió rojo.**

 **Chara: Bienvenidos a mi infierno especial.**

 **Sans teletransporto a Flowey y a si mismo encima de un Blaster, el invoco varios Blasters que dispararon y evitaron que la energia roja los golpeara.**

Chara: Vaya, esa fue una gran jugada, eres muy inteligente Sans.

Sans no sabía que decir ante lo dicho por su futura némesis.

 **Sans cayó al piso agotado.**

Toda la sala estaba preocupada.

 **Chara: Todo esto es tu culpa**

 **Solo teníamos que conseguir 6 almas**

 **Pero decidiste darles misericordia.**

Asgore: Chara tu… tu ¿Querías liberar a los monstruos?

Chara: Claro, porque liberarlos seria liberar a mi familia de su encierro.

Todos en la sala tenían una mezcla de sorpresa y ternura.

 **Chara: Me traicionaste Asriel**

 **Terminamos así por tu culpa**

 **Pero ya no te mostrare misericordia**

 **Es matar o morir después de todo.**

 **La máquina salió de la esfera de oscuridad y la esencia del Alma de Frisk salió, todos se dieron vuelta.**

Había mucha tensión en la sala, todo dependía de quien agarraba la Determinación.

 **Sans apareció delante de la esencia y intento agarrarla, pero un campo de fuerza se lo impidió, Chara cargo su cuchillo con energía roja y Sans desapareció, al igual que el campo de fuerza, Chara apareció frente a la esencia.**

La sala contuvo la inspiración.

Sans: No puede ser, después de todo lo que paso ¿Chara ganara?

Frisk: Veamos que pasa exactamente.

 **Una raíz agarro el brazo de Chara.**

Frisk: ¡Bravo Asriel!

La sala lo vitoreo y Asriel quedo profundamente sonrojado.

 **Flowey: ¡Ahora Sans!**

 **Sans se apareció enfrente de la esencia y estiro la mano, Chara estaba nerviosa, y entonces lanzo su cuchillo al aire y lo agarro con la otra mano, y se cortó el brazo.**

Todos en la sala chillaron de espanto.

Toriel: ¡Chara! ¡No vuelvas a cortarte un brazo, me pones muy preocupada!

Chara: Si mama.

 **Chara agarro la esencia.**

En la sala hubo gemidos, pero después del corte de brazo, se lo esperaban

 **Sans estaba muy triste y Flowey se puso extremadamente nervioso y se enterró y salió al lado de Sans, que estaba agarrando a Frisk, Sans los teletransporto a los 3, el brazo de Chara se regenero, y se vio a Chara frente a un letrero que decía "Partida Guardada"**

La pantalla se apagó.

Asriel: Cada capítulo me está poniendo más nervioso.

?: Queridos espectadores, el siguiente espectáculo se llama "Tu mejor amigo"

Asriel tuvo una extraña sensación.


	5. Tu mejor amigo

**Tu mejor amigo.**

 **Frisk estaba tirado bajo una sábana, arriba de él se veía su alma con los bordes rojos y el centro vacío.**

Frisk: ¿Cómo puedo vivir sin mi rasgo?

Gaster: Debido a que aún te sirven el cerebro y el corazón, uno puede vivir sin alma, pero sería como una cascara vacía, no sabrías bien quien eres, pero por suerte los bordes tienen un poco de tu rasgo aún.

La sala quedo en silencio.

 **Sans estaba con una llave inglesa y estaba haciendo unos ajustes a algo, Flowey estaba estirado mirándolo.**

Frisk: Vaya, no sabía que Flowey podía estirarse tanto.

Asriel: Ni yo, y eso que yo era Flowey.

Sans: Es simple, has madurado y estas más alto y saludable.

Después de decir eso, el esqueleto tuvo que esquivar una bola de fuego de parte de Asriel.

Toriel: ¡Asriel, no lances bolas de fuego a la gente!

Asriel: ¡El empezó!

Toriel: Solo dijo un chiste de plantas, y a mí, los chistes no me molestan.

Asriel suspiro resignado.

 **Sans miro a Frisk.**

 **Sans: Te sientes mejor.**

Frisk: Mejor que nunca, lo único que me paso fue que mi gemela malvada me secuestro y me quito casi todo mi rasgo.

Sans rio nerviosamente.

 **Sans: Intento arreglar una cosa que**

 **hey Flowey, ¿me podrías pasar la llave de tuercas que esta allá?**

Asriel: Eso no le gustara nada.

Papyrus: ¡HERMANO, PERO SI YA TIENES UNA LLAVE!

Sans: Hay distintos tamaños de llave Paps.

Papyrus: AH, OK HERMANO.

 **Flowey puso una cara enojada.**

Asriel: Se los dije.

Undyne: Nadie te lo rebatió niño.

 **Flowey: ¿Tengo cara de ser tu estúpido ayudante?**

Sans: Nop, tienes cara de ser mi enojón y súper estúpido ayudante.

Asriel miro mal a Sans.

Asriel: ¿Te das cuenta de que prácticamente me insultas a mi si insultas a Flowey?

Sans: Tu eres Asriel, Flowey es Flowey, aunque vos te transformaras en eso, seguirás siendo tú mismo.

 **Sans: ¿Por favor?**

Toriel: Muy bien Sans, los buenos modales siempre lograran milagros.

 **Flowey puso una cara resignada.**

 **Flowey: Si, claro, como sea…**

 **¡Toma tu estúpida herramienta!**

 **La llave fue a Sans a gran velocidad, pero el logro agarrarla sin problemas.**

Frisk: Buenos reflejos Sans.

Sans: Bueno, 1 Ps logra que uno practique para esquivar o bloquear todo.

 **Sans: Gracias.**

 **Flowey puso una cara enojada y después miro los restos del alma de Frisk.**

 **Sans: Muy bien, está hecho**

 **esperemos que esto funcione, esta vez…**

Sans: ¡Ahhh! Es ESA máquina,

Papyrus: ¿DE QUE HABLAS HERMANO?

Sans: Miren y observen

 **Flowey: Un momento ¿"Espero"?**

 **¿"Esta vez"?**

 **¿Cuántas veces has intentado esto?**

 **Sans: Solo un par de cientos de veces.**

Frisk: Vos definitivamente deberías tener un Alma Morada, no una gris.

Sans: Persevera y ganaras.

 **Sans toco un botón.**

 **Sans: Pero si ese demonio pudo volver por su cuenta**

 **estoy seguro de que puedo traerlo a "el" de vuelta.**

Gaster entendió lo que quería su hijo y sintió una ola de cariño hacia él.

 **Frisk y Flowey tenían una cara sorprendida, y una luz empezó a brillar.**

 **Sans: Oh… deberían cerrar los ojos un momento.**

 **Cerraron los ojos y se vio a Gaster en el vacío.**

Ahora todos entendían a quien quería sacar Sans, Gaster le dio un fuerte abrazo, junto a Papyrus.

Ambos: ¡Vos sos la mejor familia que alguien puede tener!

Sans: Gracias chicos, pero suelten un poco, me estoy asfixiando y los esqueletos no tenemos pulmones como para hacerlo.

Papyrus: ¡SANS, DEJA DE PLAGAR MI VIDA DE MALOS CHISTES DE HUESOS!

Sans: Nop

Papyrus dio un suspiro resignado.

 **Las grietas que había en la cabeza de Gaster se cerraron**

 **Gaster: Imposible, como fue que**

 **Hubo un resplandor detrás de Gaster y él lo miro, y vio una puerta, hubo un gran destello y Sans estaba sonriente, mirando a Gaster.**

 **Sans: Hola**

Undyne: ¿En serio Sans? Ves a tu padre sin amenaza de batalla ¿Y solo dices hola?

Sans: Debió ser la impresión del momento.

 **Gaster: HOLA:**

Undyne: De tal palo, tal astilla.

 **Gaster: ¿ME EXTRAÑASTE?**

 **Sans: Jeje, evitemos los chistes por ahora.**

Papyrus: PERO PAPA NO HIZO NINGUN CHISTE.

Sans: No tengo idea de que va esto.

 **Sans: Tenemos un gran problema**

 **Y tu ayuda sería conveniente.**

 **Flowey tenía una cara sorprendida, y después puso una cara un poco enojada.**

 **Flowey: Tus chistes son desagradables.**

Undyne: No entiendo de que chistes hablan.

?: Estimado público, el video original era en inglés, y ahí se ponían los chistes, pero por problemas de traducción a español, no pudimos agregarlos, disculpen las molestias.

Alphys: E-eso tiene más sen-sentido.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

 **Frisk agarro el brazo de Sans y se puso detrás de él, asustado.**

Gaster miro al chico un momento.

Gaster: No puedo culparte, como que intentar matar no es una muy buena primera impresión para dar.

Frisk se rio un poco ante eso.

 **Sans: ¿Qué pasa chico?**

Undyne: ¡Es muy obvio Sans! Vos deberías acordarte de tu ultima "reunión familiar"

Sans: No te "calientes" demasiado, te hará mal.

Undyne le dio un gruñido a Sans.

 **Gaster miro hacia Frisk y le dio una sonrisa medio triste.**

 **Gaster: OH, NO TE PREOCUPES PEQUEÑO HUMANO.**

 **NO TENGO INTENCIONES DE LASTIMARTE.**

 **Frisk se soltó de Sans y Flowey se acercó.**

 **Sans: Bueno… necesito pedirte un favor**

 **Tú sabes dónde están las otras almas humanas, ¿verdad?**

Asgore: ¿Piensas absorber las Almas?

Sans: ¿Cómo lo sabias?

Asgore: Como que no tienen 100 usos las Almas Sans.

 **Sans: Por favor, llévanos ahí.**

 **A Gaster le brillo un ojo naranja y el otro azul.**

 **Gaster: MUY BIEN**

 **VAMOS.**

 **Gaster los teletransporto a los 3 y aparecieron en la sala de las Almas, Sans uso su gravedad y las agarro.**

Mettaton: Si Sans o Gaster usan las Almas, sería un espectáculo mejor que el mejor espectáculo.

Frisk: Estoy de acuerdo.

 **La cámara se enfocó en Flowey.**

 **Sans: Ten.**

 **Acerco las Almas a Flowey.**

Asriel: … Esto no me lo esperaba.

Frisk: Veremos a Omega Flowey al parecer.

 **Flowey: ¿¡Que!?**

Asriel: No es sorprendente que reaccione así, tomando en cuenta las cosas con Sans, uno no imaginaria que le daría esas cosas a su segundo peor enemigo.

Sans: Debido precisamente a que eres el segundo peor, y necesito mucho más poder que unas semillas para vencer al peor de todos.

 **Flowey: Tu… ¿Confías en mí?**

 **Sans: Algo así**

 **serás más útil con eso de todas formas.**

 **Flowey: Aun te odio.**

Frisk: ¿Por qué? Debido a que Flowey busca mucho las Almas, y Sans se las da y sigue odiándolo.

Asriel: Demasiadas muertes y reinicios.

 **Sans: Claro, ¿Por qué no?**

 **La cámara se enfocó en Chara y se sintió un temblor.**

 **Chara: Tan predecible.**

 **Chara desapareció y apareció en la sala del grupo, se ve una enorme mano verde y una boca, Chara hizo una sonrisa maléfica, Gaster invoco sus 7 manos.**

 **Chara: ¿No es gracioso esto?**

 **Sans estaba sobre un Blaster y invoco aún más.**

Undyne: ¡Esta batalla hará historia!

Sans: Estoy de acuerdo.

 **Chara: Si creen que tienen una oportunidad de ganar… están equivocados.**

 **Yo también tengo… una pequeña sorpresa.**

La sala quedo en silencio ¿Qué iba a hacer Chara?

 **Chara: ¿Recuerdan lo que son estas cosas?**

 **Mostro 6 esferas, cada una de distinto color.**

Varios casi se desmayan.

Alphys: No, no, no ¡Puede usar el poder de las otras Almas!

 **Chara: Nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de usar toda la Determinación extraída en el pasado…**

 **Me emociona ver cuánto tiempo logran sobrevivir.**

Gaster: ¡Lograremos sobrevivir y ganar Chara!

Chara: Veremos.

 **Chara absorbió las esferas en su cuchillo, y parte de su brazo se volvió negro.**

Toriel se quejó, estaban pasando tantas cosas que pensó que se desmayaría pronto.

 **Chara: Vengan.**

 **Sans: Asegúrate de tener ese botón bloqueado G.**

 **Y mantén al chico a salvo.**

 **Gaster con una de sus manos creo un campo de energía verde alrededor de Frisk y de él.**

Frisk: Me siento un inútil

Sans: Es necesario chico, perdiste tu poder así que sería difícil que sobrevivieras.

 **Flowey invoco montones de misiles y los lanzo a Chara, el cuchillo de Chara se volvió Verde y creo un escudo, bloqueando los misiles, Flowey quedo sorprendido.**

Chara: ¿Qué, creías que iba a quedarme quieta esperando recibir tu ataque?

Asriel: Uno siempre tiene esperanza.

 **Chara volvió Amarillo su cuchillo y lanzo un poderoso disparo de energía que Omega bloqueo con un brazo, Sans se fue volando hacia Chara en un Blaster, Chara volvió Azul su cuchillo y lanzo otro rayo, Sans contrataco con un disparo del Blaster, pero el ataque de Chara paso el disparo y Sans se teletransporto.**

Asgore: Es difícil predecir quien gana, ambos grupos han evitado completamente los ataques del otro.

Todos asintieron, sería una batalla intensa.

 **El disparo destruyo el Blaster y Sans apareció detrás de la demonio y le lanzo tres huesos, a los que Chara esquivo desapareciendo y apareció arriba de Sans y lanzo un tajo, pero 2 de las manos de Gaster aparecieron, una creo un escudo arriba de Sans, bloqueando el tajo, y la otro lanzo un rayo rojo que Chara logro esquivar también.**

 **Gaster: ESPERA AQUÍ.**

 **Eso se lo dijo a Frisk, Gaster desapareció y apareció en el aire con sus 7 manos alrededor de él y las volvió a todas Celestes.**

Sans: Esto será genial ¡7 ataques Celestes a la vez! Eso parara completamente a Chara.

 **Un monton de líneas de energía salieron de las manos y Chara logro cortar un par con el cuchillo, pero varias lograron atarla.**

Hubo muchos vítores en la sala, tal vez Chara sea derrotada pronto.

 **Flowey hizo aparecer montones de estrellas y las lanzo.**

Frisk: Eso es prácticamente "Omega Ninja"

Todos rieron ante el chiste.

 **El cuchillo de Chara se volvió rojo y mucha energía se extendió alrededor de ella, bloqueando las estrellas y rompiendo las cuerdas.**

Hubo suspiros decepcionados por toda la sala.

 **Chara lo volvió azul al cuchillo, el cual se alargó, quedando como una gran espada azul.**

Sans: ¡Es una lord Sith!

Hubo bastantes risas, aunque Asriel y Chara no entendían de que hablaba.

 **Ella lanzo un corte a Flowey, quien logró esquivarlo, rápidamente volvió Celeste al cuchillo y lanzo una cuerda de energía a un brazo de Omega, Sans y Gaster miraron sorprendidos, Chara tiro y… le arranco el brazo.**

Todos en la sala, incluida Chara, tenían una cara aterrada.

Toriel: ¡Mi pobre niño!

Le empezó a acariciar el brazo a Asriel, que estaba un poco sonrojado ante eso.

Alphys. Es ho-horrible lo que aca-acaba de pasar.

 **La cara de Flowey reflejaba pánico, Gaster estaba sorprendido, Frisk puso una cara aterrada y se tapó la boca con las manos, y a Sans se le oscurecieron los ojos.**

 **Chara se puso arriba de Flowey y uso otra espada de energía, pero Sans se puso arriba de Flowey y bloqueo el golpe con una cabeza de Blaster.**

Asriel: Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces me salvaste en los videos.

Sans: No te esfuerces niño, seguramente pasaran muchas más y quedaras aturdido.

Asriel: ¿¡Me estas llamando un inútil!?

Sans: Algo así.

Asriel tuvo que contenerse de lanzar otra bola de fuego.

 **Una mano apareció detrás de Chara y lanzo una esfera de energía roja que Chara esquivo, la cámara se enfocó en Gaster, se vio que movía una mano y el escudo de Frisk se iba.**

Sans: ¡Papa, te dije que lo cuidaras!

Toriel: ¡Vas a ver doctor Gaster!

Asgore: ¡Nadie pone en ese peligro a Frisk!

Gaster parecía querer desaparecer, cosa que hizo, y se sentó en una butaca al fondo de la sala y suspiro aliviado.

 **Gaster puso sus 7 manos alrededor de él, todas de color rojo.**

Frisk: El solo quiere terminar rápido con Chara usando todas las manos, no pueden enojarse tanto con él.

Toriel y Asgore se miraron.

Sans: Tomaremos en cuenta eso.

 **Gaster lanzo un rayo por mano, los cuales se fusionaron en un gran rayo, Chara volvió Amarillo su cuchillo, pero su Alma se quedó Azul y se fue directo al rayo.**

Hubo más vítores en la sala.

 **Y Chara apareció arriba de donde estaba el rayo.**

Y también hubo más suspiros decepcionados.

 **El Alma de Chara seguía Azul y se fue al piso, huesos aparecieron en el piso y un Blaster apareció detrás de Chara, ella volvió Rojo su cuchillo y lanzo un rayo de energía al mismo tiempo que el Blaster, después volvió Morado al cuchillo y lanzo unas líneas de energía a los huesos, destruyendo varios y Chara aterrizo sin dolor.**

Sans: Esto parece que se prolongara mucho.

 **Chara volvió Naranja su cuchillo y Gaster, que estaba delante de Frisk, volvió sus 7 manos verdes, Chara disparo y el disparo atravesó el escudo y se fue hacia Frisk.**

Hubo muchos gemidos en la sala, Frisk tenía muchos problemas.

 **Sans apareció enfrente de Frisk.**

Frisk: ¡Sans, nooo!

Papyrus: ¡HERMANO, SI MUERES JURO QUE TE ASESINO!

Sans: Eso es contradictorio.

Papyrus: ¡NO ME IMPORTA!

 **La pantalla se volvió negra y se vio el daño causado: 663870.**

Hubo muchos desmayos en la sala, nadie sobreviviría eso.

Gaster se preguntó si, tomando en cuenta que él tenía 666666 Ps se metería en medio.

 **Se vio a Gaster delante de Sans recibiendo el impacto y con poca vida restante.**

Alphys: ¿Co-como sobreviviste eso?

Gaster: Tengo 666666 Ps.

Asgore: Eres superdotado, y, Gaster te perdono.

Toriel: Yo también Gaster.

Gaster les sonrió y volvió a su lugar de antes.

 **Gaster les dio una pequeña sonrisa, Sans estaba furioso y apareció en el aire.**

 **Sans: Jeje**

 **no me gusta usar mi VERDADERO ataque especial.**

Sans: Me encanta mi ataque especial, ya verán que es.

 **Quedo cansado hasta los huesos después de eso, pero…**

 **TE LO MERECES.**

 **El ojo de Sans brillaba mucho y parecía como envuelto en llamas, Sans invoco CENTENARES DE BLASTERS.**

Todos en la sala estaban en shock.

Undyne: ¿Realmente tu ataque especial es eso?

Sans: Si.

Undyne casi se desmayó de la conmoción.

Gaster estaba absolutamente orgulloso del poder de su hijo.

 **Chara perdió su sonrisa.**

Chara pensaba ¿Quién no la perdería?

 **Chara hizo un escudo Verde que se rompió al instante, se vio a Sans agotado y se vio mucho humo, Flowey miro a Sans y el esqueleto estaba sonriente, de repente su sonrisa flaqueo, se vio un destello Rojo en el humo.**

Ahora todos estaban en shock debido a Chara ¿Cómo alguien sobrevive a eso?

La mismísima Chara estaba absolutamente sorprendida.

 **Sans uso su gravedad en Flowey y le saco de sus cables, haciendo que no le de el rayo rojo, Sans invoco una cabeza de Blaster para protegerse y hubo mucho humo y se vio al esqueleto cayendo.**

Gaster: ¡Atrápalo Asriel!

Asriel: Eso espero.

 **Flowey puso su mano debajo de él y lo atrapo.**

Gaster: Gracias Asriel.

Asriel: No es nada.

Papyrus le dio un abrazo y Asriel quedo sonrojado.

 **Omega lo miro triste.**

Frisk: No parece que lo odiaras.

Asriel: Por mas odio que se tenga, después de todo lo sucedido cualquiera le tendría aprecio.

 **Chara: Tengo una pregunta para ti Asriel.**

 **Flowey estaba sorprendido.**

 **El Alma de Chara estaba partida a la mitad, pero las mitades se unieron.**

Asgore: ¿Cómo…?

Frisk y Chara: Determinación, si alguien tiene mucha puede volver de la muerte.

Los dos se miraron sorprendidos por haber dicho lo mismo.

 **Un cartel apareció: Pero se rehusó.**

 **Chara: ¿Sabes lo que significa el negro?**

 **El cuchillo de Chara se volvió Negro y desaparecio.**

 **Chara: Es ODIO.**

Undyne: ¿Odio?

Alphys: Se creía que era una legenda, es de los rasgos más poderosos, pudiendo alcanzar a la Determinación.

Hubo mucha tensión en la sala.

 **Chara creo una gigantesca esfera de energía.**

Undyne: Tienes razón, eso es demasiado poder.

 **Chara: Y tengo MUCHO de ello para compartir.**

Asriel: Eres muy amable Chara por querer compartir, pero no gracias.

Chara rio un poco.

 **Chara lanzo la esfera, Flowey puso a Sans en el piso junto a Gaster y Frisk, Flowey hizo aparecer las 6 Almas y disparo un rayo desde su boca, las Almas aumentaron mucho su poder, el rayo golpeo la esfera de Odio y la rompió, el rayo también desapareció, se vio a Flowey en su forma normal con un pétalo menos.**

Frisk: Pobre Flowey.

 **Frisk levanto la mano y apareció un cartel: Llamas por ayuda.**

 **Las Almas se iban quedando blancas.**

 **Chara: Pero nadie vino.**

 **Ella volvió rojo su cuchillo, Frisk se puso a correr con expresión decidida.**

Todos en la sala estaban alarmados.

Asriel: ¿No iras a ponerte en medio?

Frisk: Al parecer sí.

 **Chara disparo y Frisk se puso en medio y se vio como su Alma volvía a la normalidad.**

Todos en la sala gritaron de alegría.

 **Frisk creo un escudo Rojo y bloqueo el disparo, apareció un cartel: Te llenas de Determinación.**

 **Frisk movió su Alma a un lado y apareció otro cartel: Llamas por ayuda.**

 **Las Almas blancas volvieron a la normalidad y se pusieron alrededor de Flowey junto a la Alma de Frisk**

 **La pantalla quedo en blanco y alguien dijo "¡Chara mira! "La música viene de esa estatua"**

 **Se vio la imagen de Chara al lado de Asriel mirando una estatua con un paraguas.**

 **Asriel: ¡Hey! ¡Chara!**

 **Soy yo**

 **La cámara se enfocó en Asriel.**

 **Asriel: Tu mejor amigo.**

La pantalla quedo en blanco.

Undyne: Vaya, esto fue intenso.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

?: El siguiente episodio es el último de la primera temporada, se llama "Continuar"

Sans miro a Frisk, preguntándose si sería lo que creía.


	6. Continuar (Parte 1)

**Continuar (Parte 1)**

 **La pantalla estaba negra y se oyó a alguien gritar ¡SANS!**

Sans: Vas a aparecer Paps.

Papyrus: ¡OH SI, EL GRAN PAPYRUS ENTRA EN ACCION EN ESTE LOCO FUTURO!

 **Se veía a Sans intentar abrir los ojos y se vio a Papyrus, después se vio de que estaba tirado en el piso arropado con la bufanda de su hermano.**

Sans: Ey Papyrus, muchas gracias.

Gaster: Eres un hermano muy bueno.

Papyrus: ¡BUENO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS NO SERIA TAN GRANDE SI NO CUIDA DE SU FAMILIA!

Los esqueletos se abrazaron y todos estaban enternecidos.

 **Sans abrió completamente los ojos y Papyrus sonrió, al fondo se vio a Undyne hablando con Gaster.**

Undyne: ¡Es mi turno de aparecer! Wa fa fa.

Mettaton: ¿Y cuándo aparezco yo? El glamour total tiene que aparecer en esto.

 **Papyrus: ¡SANS! ¿ESTAS BIEN?**

 **Sans: Uhh sí, pero estoy cansado**

Papyrus: ¡ESPERO QUE NO LO DIGAS!

 **Sans: Hasta los huesos.**

Papyrus gimió lastimosamente

Papyrus: ¡LO DIJO!

Todos sonrieron de las payasadas de Papyrus

 **Papyrus: ¡ESTABAMOS MUY PREOCUPADOS!**

 **UNDYNE Y YO ESCUCHAMOS UN FUERTE BANG**

 **Y NO PUDE ENCONTRARTE POR NINGUN LADO**

 **ENTONCES VINIMOS AQUÍ Y TU Y TU AMIGO**

 **ESTABAN MIRANDO ESTO.**

 **Sans: Wow, hey cálmate.**

Frisk: Papyrus hablo tan rápido que solo pude escuchar la mitad de lo que dijo.

Los otros en la sala, incluyendo al mismo Papyrus, asintieron.

 **Sans: Estoy bien, de verdad.**

 **Papyrus tenía una expresión enojada, pero se calmó y sonrió.**

 **Papyrus: BUENO HERMANO, SI TU LO DICES**

 **ME ALEGRA QUE ESTES BIEN**

 **Y… ¿Qué ES ESA BOLA GIGANTE DE ALLA?**

 **ASGORE INTENTO ROMPERLA CON SU ARMA, PERO NISIQUIERA LE DEJO UN RASGUÑO.**

 **Sans miro hacia atrás y se vio a Asgore al lado de una enorme bola negra.**

Alphys: ¡U-una esfera de O-Odio!

Todos estaban preocupados, tanto Odio no profetizaba algo bueno.

 **Sans: Oh… es una larga historia.**

 **Dentro de la esfera de Odio, se vio a Asriel enfrente de Chara.**

Mettaton: Señoras y señores, después de 4 episodios se viene la gran final ¡Asriel contra Chara!

Undyne: ¡Tú puedes cabra!

 **Asriel: Chara, por favor.**

 **Chara: Cállate Asriel…**

 **No entiendes nada, ¿Cierto?**

 **Se vio que la mitad del cuerpo de Chara era negro.**

Toriel: ¿¡Que está pasando!?

Alphys: El Odio se extiende.

Toriel quedo en silencio.

 **Chara: ¿Al menos sabes porque empezó todo esto?**

 **Ese patético humano al que llamas "amigo" …**

Undyne: ¡Frisk no es patético!

Toriel: ¡Chara, no insultes!

Chara: Si mami.

 **¿Crees que lo forcé a cometer la ruta genocida?**

Todos miraron asustados a Frisk.

Alphys: ¿L-lo cometiste por cu-cuenta propia?

A Sans le brillo el ojo, a Gaster le brillaron los ojos.

Sans: Interesante, así que ¿Decidiendo matar a todos tus amigos porque sí?

Sans y Gaster invocaron Blasters y le dispararon a Frisk, pero una enorme barrera de fuego le cubrió.

Gaster: Señores Dreemurr por favor ¡No intervengan!

Toriel: Intervendremos siempre, después de todo, es nuestra familia, al igual que Chara.

Sans uso su gravedad en la familia real y disparo otro Blaster, pero un rayo golpeo con el disparo.

Sans: ¡Alphys!

Alphys: ¡N-no permitiré que dañes a mi amigo!

Ahora Gaster la envió lejos con la gravedad, y los 2 esqueletos invocaron 6 Blasters, pero unas lanzas destruyeron 3, un par de bombas otros 2, y un Blaster extraño lanzo un rayo rojo y destruyo el ultimo.

Undyne: ¡Deténganse ahora!

Mettaton: Me gusta el drama y todo ¡Pero no esto!

Papyrus: ¡SANS! ¡PAPA, USTEDES… ME DECEPCIONAN!

Los esqueletos se quedaron tambaleando ante eso.

Sans y Gaster: Perdón, pero… ¡No pararemos!

Invocaron ahora decenas de huesos y los lanzaron a Frisk, pero alguien se puso en medio y destruyo a todos los huesos con su cuchillo.

Sans y Gaster: ¡Chara!

Frisk: ¿Chara?

Chara: Como dijo mama, eres familia.

Asgore se acercó, aun mas furioso que Toriel.

Asgore: ¡Sans, Gaster! ¿Sabían que pueden… ir a prisión por intento de asesinato? Ah, y la cosa empeora por atacar a la familia real.

Frisk: ¡NO!

Asgore: ¿Por qué no Frisk? ¿¡Acaso no viste todo lo que te hicieron!?

Frisk: Tienen derecho a estar tan enojados, además no pasaría nada tan grave debido a que siempre puedo rehusarme a morir y revivir gracias a mi Determinación.

Asgore: Esta bien Frisk, pero ellos 2 se irán a última fila, lejos de ti.

Los esqueletos fueron lentamente, avergonzados debido a todas las miradas que les lanzaban, pero lo peor de todo fue Papyrus, que desvió la mirada.


	7. Continuar (Parte 2)

**Continuar (Parte 2)**

Después de que las cosas se calmaran un poco en la sala, continuaron.

 **Chara: ¡Ha! No me hagas reir.**

 **En la pantalla se vio a un tenue Frisk con expresión triste.**

Mettaton: ¿Por qué esta así?

Alphys: E-el dio su Alma a Asriel, así que esa es la forma en que puede manifestarse.

 **Se vio una imagen de Frisk escondido detrás de la lámpara mientras Sans y Papyrus hablaban.**

Sans sonrió tristemente, esa fue una tarde impresionante, él y Papyrus hicieron un genial amigo, y ahora el… intento asesinarlo por algo que aun no hizo.

 **Chara: Después de hacer la misma ruta pacifista una y otra vez, eventualmente se aburrió.**

Y la sonrisa de Sans desapareció, aun no podía creer que por el hecho de aburrirse, matase a decenas de monstruos.

 **Después se vio una imagen de Frisk en casa de Undyne, él y Undyne tenían tomates en las manos.**

Undyne rio estruendosamente.

Undyne: Nunca jamás me olvidare de esa tarde ¡Fue intensa!

Frisk: Y ardiente.

Undyne rio aun más fuerte.

 **Chara: Hizo eso por su propia cuenta.**

 **Se vio a Frisk sonriendo y tocando el botón de Reiniciar.**

 **Chara: Al idiota solo le falto el coraje para terminar justo al final.**

 **Y solo AHI intervine.**

 **Se vio el último corredor, y se vio como un ojo de Frisk era rojo.**

 **La imagen paso a Frisk matando a un monstruo con un cuchillo.**

 **Chara: El fue el que mato a todos con sus propias manos, yo solo me alimentaba del odio de todos.**

Asriel: ¿Cómo sabe el odio?

Chara quedo pensativa.

Chara: Es algo extraño, se siente como si fuera nada, pero tiene muchos sabores, furia, venganza, tristeza, dolor… muerte.

Hubo silencio.

Asriel: Pero no creo que vos seas tan _odiosa_ , después de salvar a Frisk.

Chara rio, al igual que varios en la sala.

Chara: ¿Acabas de hacer un juego de palabras? Guau, solo me ausente un par de siglos y ya haces eso, y en cuestión al odio, cuando ustedes me trataban bien, o eran buenos conmigo, se iba el odio, debido a que el odio y el amor no se relacionan.

Todos quedaron pensativos.

 **Se vio a Frisk pisar el polvo de Papyrus.**

Sans se puso a llorar.

Papyrus: TRANQUILO HERMANO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS SIGUE EN EL MUNDO.

Un momento después Papyrus se dio cuenta de que había hablado a Sans y desvió la mirada, hubo un silencio incomodo y decidieron seguir.

 **Se vio como el Alma de Frisk iba teniendo partes negras.**

 **Chara: Si hay alguien a quien culpar por todo, ese es Frisk.**

 **Se vio a Frisk llorar.**

El Frisk de la sala hizo lo mismo, y Toriel empezó a consolarlo.

Toriel: Tranquilo mi niño, no pasa nada, no pasara nada, todo está bien.

Frisk: No todo.

El miro a Sans y Gaser.

Asgore: Tranquilo hijo, ellos ya se darán cuenta del asunto y todo estará bien, te lo prometo.

Frisk se calmo un poco.

 **Chara: Todos ven a Frisk como alguien pacifista que no dañaría una mosca.**

 **Se vio a Frisk sonriendo a una mariposa que había en su mano.**

Hubo bastantes sonrisas en la sala.

Undyne: Blando hasta los huesos.

Todos miraron raro a Undyne.

Undyne: Ya que nuestro cómico habitual no hablara un tiempo, alguien debe remplazarlo.

Todos: Ahhhh.

Frisk: ¿Sera esa la mariposa del segundo capítulo?

Chara: Ya te lo dije en ese capítulo, y te lo digo de nuevo ¿En serio te pones a pensar en una mariposa?

Frisk: ¡Claro!

 **Después se vio una imagen de Frisk con un cuchillo en la mano.**

 **Chara: Pero él fue el que empezó el genocidio. Nadie nunca lo forzó a hacerlo**

 **Yo solo estoy intentando terminar lo que él empezó.**

 **Ahora apareció una imagen de Frisk intentando asesinar a Sans.**

 **Después cuando Frisk intentaba liberarse para salvar a Sans.**

 **Chara: Me enferma que crean que están sobre las consecuencias**

 **Que puedan juguetear con todos y salirse con la suya.**

 **Se mostro cuando Frisk se puso en medio del cuchillo de Chara para salvar a Sans.**

Asgore: ¿Qué no lo ven Sans, Gaster? Él lo empezó, pero salvo a Sans y lo corto y quiso hacer lo correcto de nuevo.

Los esqueletos no dijeron nada, pero si una se esforzaba, podía ver la culpa en sus ojos.

 **La pantalla mostro a Chara apuntada por varios Blasters.**

 **Chara: Esa es la razón por la cual todos estos eventos extraños comenzaron a suceder**

 **La pantalla se volvió negra y Chara hablo.**

 **Chara: Reseteo en una parte donde no se suponía que fuera capaz de hacerlo. Creando todos estos "errores"**

 **¿Y adonde crees que fue a parar todo ese odio generado?**

 **La pantalla se enfoco en Chara.**

 **Chara: Justo dentro de mí**

 **no estoy haciendo nada malo.**

Undyne: ¿¡Intentar matar a 4 personas no es malo!?

Chara se encogió en su asiente, vaya tontería dijo su yo del futuro.

 **Chara: Solo me estoy asegurando de que ese pequeño asesino al que llamas amigo, pague por lo que hizo.**

Sans: Te contradices a ti misma, Frisk intento matarme y quieres castigarlo, pero también quisiste matarme a mí.

Chara se golpeo la cara, estaba quedando como una tonta.

 **Chara: ¿Qué vas a hacer de todas maneras?**

 **¿Frisk te dio su alma mientras aun estaba con vida cierto?... ahí va otro glitch.**

 **Asriel puso una cara sorprendida.**

 **Chara: Estoy asumiendo que en algún punto quieres romper la barrera**

 **Pero si te atreves a usar su alma para hacerlo…**

 **va a morir de verdad.**

Asriel palideció, lo que no se notaba mucho por su pelaje blanco.

Asriel: Te aseguro Friskde que encontrare una forma de liberarnos, sin matarte

Sans sintió como que recibía un golpazo, eso era similar a lo que dijo en el final del episodio 2.

 **Chara: Y no será capaz de volver a su cuerpo**

 **como consecuencia del Glitch que causaron… ahora.**

 **Ella hizo aparecer a su lado el botón de Reset que estaba medio borrado.**

 **Chara: Si es que están pensando en resetear de nuevo, la línea temporal solo se corromperá aun mas, borrándose a sí misma de todas maneras.**

Alphys: Im-imposible, no puede ser que la línea del tiempo este tan destruida.

Asgore: Al parecer si Alphys.

 **Chara: Pero… esta vez puedes ayudarme Asriel**

 **Mi determinación y poder son más grandes que nunca, y al fin tengo lo suficiente para crear esto.**

Hubo mucha tensión ¿Qué haría Chara?

 **Un destello rojo apareció en una mano de Chara, lo lanzo y se transformo en una palabra: BORRAR.**

Alphys: ¿¡Que!?

Undyne: ¿Piensas borrar todo?

Toriel: ¡Chara, estas demente!

Chara: Estaré demente- dijo avergonzada.

 **Esta es… la única manera de parar esto, Asriel si no borramos esta línea temporal para siempre…**

 **Ese genocida usara a todos sus amigos como juguetes para siempre.**

Frisk: Eso ¡No es cierto! Se los mostrare.

Hizo aparecer el botón de Reiniciar enfrente de él.

Todos: ¡Frisk, no!

Frisk alzo su daga y corto el botón a la mitad, el cual se evaporo.

Hubo silencio y de repente…

Chara: Te creo, un maniaco de diversión no haría eso, nunca.

Asriel: ¡Frisk, estuviste genial!

Toriel: Tomaste la decisión correcta mi niño.

Uno a uno, todos felicitaron a Frisk, Sans y Gaster se acercaron, todos menos Frisk los miraron suspicaces.

Gaster: Me equivoque, temí que hubiese mas asesinato en masa, y te quise dañar.

Sans: Colega… lo siento tanto.

Frisk: Claro Sans, después de todo, somos amigos.

Después los esqueletos se acercaron a Papyrus.

Ambos: Perdón Papyrus.

Papyrus quedo en silencio un minuto entero, cuando hablo dijo.

Papyrus: ¡YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS ACEPTO EL PERDON DE MI FAMILIA!


	8. Continuar (Penúltima parte)

**Continuar (Penúltima parte)**

La familia esqueleto se abrazó un minuto entero, y se sentaron de nuevo en sus lugares.

?: Me alegro de que las cosas se hayan solucionado, por cierto, para los que ven esto aún más allá, si vieron "Pacifistas y genocidas", podría interesarles su secuela "Pacifistas y genocidas 2: Mundo oscuro"

Asriel: ¿Puedes explicarnos de que hablas?

?: ¿Qué no lo entienden? Todo esto es una historia, cuando terminen de ver Glitchtale, la historia terminaría y podrían seguir con sus vidas, así que quiero que la gente disfrute de otras cosas también.

Frisk: ¿Estás diciendo que todo esto… no es real?

?: En esta historia no, pero cuando la historia termine, volverán a su dimensión y en ese lugar tendrán su realidad.

Todos suspiraron aliviados, el no ser reales les parecía muy preocupantes, sobre todo para Chara y Gaster.

 **Chara: Pero podemos terminar todo aquí, justo ahora…**

 **Tristemente no puedo presionarlo yo… necesito que alguien más lo presione.**

La sala estaba muy tranquila, nadie estaba preocupado, sabían perfectamente que Asriel nunca borraría todo.

 **Asriel hablo por primera vez.**

 **Asriel: Dijiste que él nos consiguió un "final feliz" múltiples veces…**

Alphys: ¡E-eso es un excelente punto!

Toriel: Estoy muy orgullosa Asriel, hiciste bien al defender a tu amigo.

Asriel se sonrojo.

 **La escena cambio y se vio a Frisk abrazando a un lloroso Asriel.**

Toriel: ¿Cuándo paso eso?

Asriel: Fue después de destruir la barrera, yo estaba muy deprimido y Frisk me consolo.

Toriel: Asriel, Frisk, Chara ¡Me hacen sentir tan orgullosa!

Chara: Yo no soy del que pueda estarse orgulloso.

Toriel: Salvaste a Frisk hace rato, y punto final.

 **Asriel: Algo me dice, que en algún punto en ese final pedí que me perdonara**

 **Y estoy completamente seguro de que me perdono por lo que hice.**

Frisk: ¡Por supuesto! No se te puede culpar por algo que no podías controlar, además eres demasiado bonito y tierno como para estar enojado contigo.

Asriel: ¡Frisk!

Él se puso rojo como tomate cuando todos empezaron a reírse de él y llamarlo ternurita.

 **Asriel: Eh igual que yo, se merece una segunda oportunidad.**

 **Chara: Eres un idiota Asriel… ¿Qué no ves?**

 **Solo tienes dos opciones aquí BORRAR o CONTINUAR.**

 **Asriel puso una cara triste un momento, y después quedo con una expresión decidida, levanto la mano.**

Algunos se pusieron medio nerviosos, talvez se equivocaban respecto a Asriel.

 **Un signo ¡, apareció debajo de BORRAR.**

 **Asriel: Borrar nunca fue una opción Chara.**

 **Un rayo cayó en el botón y lo destruyo.**

Hubo vítores en la sala.

Asgore: Bien hecho hijo.

Undyne: ¿Desde cuándo una cabra puede lanzar rayos?

Asriel: Lo puede hacer cuando absorbe Almas humanas.

Undyne: Podría intentar absorber un día Almas.

Undyne vio que Frisk puso una cara espantada y se alejó un poco.

Undyne: Ehh… mejor no.

 **Asriel: Asi que no, no aceptare tu oferta Chara. Los perdono.**

 **Frisk dio una sonrisa entre las lágrimas.**

 **Chara: Muy bien, si esto es lo que deseas…**

 **Ella levanto su cuchillo, que brillo en varios colores.**

 **Chara: Que así sea.**

Undyne: ¡Este va a ser el combate más genial que vaya a ver!

Asgore: Totalmente de acuerdo.

Toriel: Yo desearía que mis hijos no tuvieran porque combatir.

 **Asriel se puso la mano en el pecho, se vio que detrás de su ropa tenía un collar que decía "Mejores amigos"**

Chara al ver eso, instintivamente se llevó la mano al pecho y agarro su collar.

Chara: Asriel… ¿Quieres que volvamos a ser amigos?

Asriel: Siempre.

Chara sonrió y abrazo a su hermano, su Alma perdió el poco Odio que le quedaba y brillo intensamente.

 **Asriel bajo la mirada e invoco más rayos, Chara logro esquivar el que iba hacia ella por muy poco, su cuchillo brillo Azul y lanzo un rayo de energía de ese color, seguido rápidamente por un rayo Rojo y tres disparos amarillos.**

Frisk: Es más veloz que nunca.

Chara: Ni yo misma me creo la velocidad de mis ataques.

 **Asriel invoco dos estrellas que le protegieron del ataque azul.**

Undyne: Rayos, estrellas, ¿Qué falta, espadas acaso?

Asriel y Frisk intentaron no reír ante eso, solo Sans y Chara se dieron cuenta y sonrieron.

 **Lanzo una bola de fuego al ataque Rojo, e hizo aparecer espadas en sus manos y golpeo los Amarillos.**

Undyne se quedó quieta.

Undyne: Yo solo estaba bromeando sobre las espadas ¿¡Cuánto poder tienes!?

Asriel: Bastante, y aun veras más trucos.

Undyne: ¿¡Como que!? ¿Pistolas?

Asriel miro a la ex capitana con la boca abierta, Frisk no estaba menos sorprendido.

Undyne: Oh, no me digas que… ¡Acerté de nuevo!

Asriel asintió con la cabeza.

Undyne: ¡Dije que no me lo digas!

Asgore; Mi muchacho es tan poderoso.

Asriel: No podría hacer nada si no fuera por las Almas, papá.

Después de decir eso, hubo un destello multicolor y todos vieron a unos niños que tenían ropa de diversos colores: Celeste, Naranja, Azul, Verde, Morado y Amarillo.

Frisk: Ustedes son…

La chica de Celeste se adelantó.

?: Si, somos las 6 Almas que había en el subsuelo, mi nombre es Lily.

Después hablo la chica de naranja.

?: Mi nombre es Miranda.

?: Mi nombre es Jessie.

Esto lo dijo la de Azul.

?: Mi nombre es Arthur.

Ahora fue el de Verde, después de él se adelantó la chica Morada.

?: Mi nombre es Ginny.

Y por último hablo el de Amarillo.

?: Mi nombre es Oliver.

Los monstruos y los humanos se presentaron, Asgore se presentó bastante tenso, pero los niños no le dijeron nada malo.

Gary: Tranquilo señor, solo quería hacer feliz a su gente.

Oliver: Si, fue por el bien mayor, y a mi parecer era justo, mi vida para ayudar a decenas de vidas.

Asgore se alegró de que no estén enojados con él.

Lily: ¿Qué hacemos acá?

Chara: Están aquí para ver un incierto futuro en una animación, estamos en el último capítulo de la primera temporada, ustedes le dieron junto a Frisk, su poder a Asriel para detenerme.

Ginny: ¿Detenerte?

Chara: Que otros lo expliquen.

Les explicaron lo que paso en los últimos capítulos, y los chicos se sentaron.

 **Nota de autor: Si, lo sé, estoy cortando demasiado el final, es que quiero dejarlos en momentos intensos, pero descuiden, la parte 4 será el final del capítulo 5, quiero preguntarles una cosa, Camila ya empezó a animar su siguiente episodio, llamado "Love", bueno ¿A ustedes que le parecería que haga capítulos fandom, hechos por mí mismo, como una línea alterna, y los capítulos oficiales como otra línea alterna en la historia? Así hay más diversión, y descuiden los siguientes capítulos no estarán en tantas partes, esto es porque es el final de la temporada.**


	9. Continuar (Final de la temporada 1)

**Continuar (Final de la temporada 1)**

Justo antes de empezar, Lily tubo una duda.

Lily: Ustedes me dijeron que la voz misteriosa les dijo que perderían sus poderes, pero los siguen teniendo.

?: Eh, esto… mentí, yo confiaba en que, si decía que no tenían, no se esforzarían en hacer algo que no podían.

Sans: Pues fallaste estruendosamente, tuviste que partirte más el espinazo.

Papyrus: ¡SANS!

 **Se vio que Chara recordaba un dibujo que le mostro Asriel, en el dibujo estaba escrito "Sable del caos".**

Frisk: ¿Dibujabas espadas durante tu infancia?

Asriel: Diferentes cosas, aunque mis favoritos eran armas, supongo que Undyne me contagio su belicosidad cuando éramos pequeños.

Undyne: ¡No me eches la culpa!

 **Chara cerro los ojos un momento, y un momento después compuso una sonrisa malvada, ella volvió su cuchillo Rojo oscuro, dio unos tajos al aire y creo unas líneas de energía Roja, después desapareció y apareció detrás de Asriel, y dio una cuchillada que el príncipe bloqueo, pero las líneas de energía le golpearon en la espalda.**

Undyne: Odio admitirlo, pero fue una estrategia brillante, preparar un ataque, distraer al oponente y usar ese ataque.

Chara se sonrojo ante el halago, también puso una cara de sorpresa por la que le dio el elogio.

 **Chara le golpeo con un disparo de energía Amarillo.**

Oliver: No es justo, usan parte de mi poder para dañar inocentes.

El chico le dio una mirada furibunda a Chara, quien se escondió detrás de Asriel.

 **Asriel cayó en una parte del suelo que tenía forma de estrella, dio un tajo para disipar el humo que se formó con el impacto, Chara apareció y le lanzo disparos Amarillos, que Asriel bloqueo con la espada.**

Oliver le dio una mirada aún más furibunda, Miranda se rio.

Miranda: Chara parece bastante interesada en ti Oliver.

Chara y Oliver se sonrojaron ante la insinuación, y ahora fue Asriel quien dio una mirada furibunda.

 **Chara desapareció de nuevo y le dio una rápida cuchillada que fue bloqueada, después apareció detrás de Asriel y lanzo otra, pero de nuevo fue bloqueada.**

Asgore; Tienes excelentes reflejos hijo.

Asriel: Bueno… después de enfrentar decenas de veces a Sans, uno aprende a moverse.

Todos se rieron un poco, y Sans compuso una sonrisa arrogante.

 **La estrella del piso iba cambiando de color, Asriel le lanzo un tajo pero Chara compuso un escudo Verde, después los dos chocaron sus hojas, Chara desapareció y apareció en el aire detrás de Asriel y alargo su cuchillo con energía Azul y golpeo, pero una vez más, el golpe fue bloqueado y Asriel lanzo un rayo que Chara esquivo.**

Mettaton: ¡Espectacular! Todo esto sucedió a una velocidad de vértigo.

Frisk: Casi me pierdo en esta parte.

Undyne: Odio aún más admitir esto, pero ustedes son más rápidos que yo.

 **Asriel puso una cara triste.**

 **Asriel: Para de hacer esto Chara.**

 **No quiero pelear contigo.**

 **Asriel rápidamente levanto su espada y bloque un disparo Rojo.**

 **Se vio que Chara tenía casi todo el cuerpo Negro.**

Alphys: ¡E-el odio se extiende!

Toriel: ¡Oh, mi hija!

Y abrazo fuerte a Chara.

Chara: Aire, aire.

Toriel la soltó medio avergonzada.

 **Chara: Dime ¿quién eres de nuevo?**

Asriel: Claro, Soy Asriel Dreemurr, príncipe monstruo, tu hermano y hermano de Frisk y una "pequeña y achuchable cabrita"

Chara sonrió tímidamente, ella lo llamaba así cuando eran pequeños, que buenos tiempos.

 **Chara: ¿Pidiéndome que no pelee?**

 **Asriel bajo su espada.**

 **Chara: Vamos Asriel.**

 **Chara apareció justo enfrente de Asriel.**

 **Chara: ¿Pretendiendo que no los mataste a todos tambien?**

 **En el fondo se vio a un Flowey de color negro.**

Toriel: ¡Chara, sabes que no es su culpa! Él no tenía Alma.

Chara bajo la cabeza, avergonzada.

Undyne: ¿Qué haces Asriel? ¡Esta justo enfrente tuyo y desarmada!

Asriel: Preferiría no tener que matar a mi hermana si puedo evitarlo.

 **Chara: Apenas te reconozco.**

Gaster: ¿Y que nos dices de ti?

Chara se puso a silbar, definitivamente estaba quedando como una tonta.

 **Asriel puso una cara enojada e invoco una pistola en su mano y disparo.**

Undyne: ¡Eso es toda una pistola!

Sans: Las nuestras son mejores.

Asriel: Las de ustedes solo lanzas rayos, las mías lanzan decenas de disparos y un rayo gigante multicolor.

Sans: Jaque mate, pero solo por esta vez.

 **Chara hizo un vestido verde y fue apareciendo en distintos lados alrededor del príncipe, ahora se veía bien que la única parte que no tenía Negra, era el cuello.**

Chara se sorprendió y miro su collar "Mejores amigos" ¿Aun lo tendría en el futuro?

 **Chara lanzo dos disparos azules que impactaron en Asriel.**

Arthur: Oh no, antes se bloqueaban casi todo, pero ahora Chara logro impactar bastante a Asriel.

La sala estaba preocupada.

 **Despues lanzo una cuerda celeste y atrapo a Asriel, y lo lanzo y Asriel choco con el piso.**

 **Chara creo una enorme esfera de Odio y la lanzo, pero Asriel invoco un cráneo gigante de cabra que la absorbió, Chara volvió Rojo su cuchillo y Asriel la miro, pero se vio un resplandor Rojo atrás de él y miro.**

 **Los ojos, el cuchillo y la boca de Chara parecían moverse por la oscuridad, después ella absorbió la oscuridad a su alrededor y la metió en el cuchillo que tuvo un aura Negra.**

 **Chara: Bienvenido a mi infierno especial.**

Frisk: Esto parece que se pondrá aún más intenso.

 **Chara lanzo una gigantesca onda de energía Roja, y Asriel lanzo un rayo que logro bloquearla**

 **Asriel miro hacia atrás y se vio que la parte no oscurecida de Chara subía, se visualizó el medallón "Mejores amigos" de Asriel, y se vio el de Chara también.**

Frisk: ¡Bien! Con esto Chara probablemente reaccione.

Chara rezo de que lo que decía Frisk fuese cierto.

 **Asriel: Frisk… lo siento.**

 **Se visualizó a Frisk en el fondo.**

 **Asriel: Pero no puedo pelear contra Chara**

 **Puedo hacer que cambie de opinión.**

 **Se vieron lágrimas en los ojos de Asriel.**

 **Asriel: Esta ahí dentro, en alguna parte… puedo sentirlo**

 **De otra manera, Chara habría tirado el collar.**

 **Se vio que Chara estaba mirando su collar, y lo puso contra su pecho.**

Asriel: ¡SI!

El abrazo a Chara y había mucha felicidad en la sala.

 **Chara compuso una sonrisa.**

 **Chara: ¿De verdad crees que me importaría una cosa estúpida como esta?**

 **Ella lanzo el collar al aire, y de un rayo de su cuchillo, lo destruyo.**

Asriel dejo de abrazar a Chara.

Chara: ¡NOOO! ¿¡Como pude hacer eso!? ¡Perdóname Asriel!

Asriel dio un triste suspiro.

Asriel: Claro, te perdono.

 **Chara: ¿Ves Asriel?**

 **Realmente eres un…**

 **Salieron lágrimas de los ojos de Chara.**

Toda la sala miro sorprendida a Chara, la misma Chara se vio a si misma sorprendida.

Asriel: Vaya… normalmente soy yo el que llora.

Chara: Eres un llorón Asriel.

Esto lo dijo en broma y le dio una sonrisa.

 **Asriel estaba sorprendido.**

 **Asriel: Frisk…**

 **sacaremos el odio de Chara**

 **Pero no podemos hacerlo solos… necesitamos ayuda.**

Miranda: Me parece que ahora apareceremos nosotros.

 **Asriel: Justo ahora, el odio dentro de ella se alimente de su determinación.**

 **Chara se pasó la mano por las lágrimas y las miro.**

 **Asriel: Asi que tendremos que encargarnos primero de eso.**

 **Frisk compuso una expresión decidida y un cartel apareció: Llamas por ayuda.**

 **Chara: No necesito a nadie ahora.**

 **¡NADIE!**

 **Lanzo un disparo desde su cuchillo, tomando desprevenido a Asriel quien se cubrió con el brazo, pero un ser Verde compuso un escudo delante de él.**

Asriel: Muchas gracias Arthur.

Arthur: No es nada.

 **El ser Verde Se metió por el brazo de Asriel y apareció un mensaje:** **Te llenas de Amabilidad.**

 **La mano de Asriel fue envuelta por un aura verde, Asriel miro sorprendido su mano, y Chara apareció detrás de él y dio una cuchillada que Asriel esquivo, y le lanzo la energía Verde de su mano y Chara fue impactada.**

 **Después apareció un ser morado con gafas y un cuaderno, quien también se metió en la mano de Asriel.**

Asriel: ¡Bien hecho Ginny!

Ginny: No es nada.

 **Te llenas de Perseverancia.**

 **Asriel lanzo la energía y Chara tuvo un recuerdo: Cuando ella estaba tirada en el piso después de caer al Subsuelo, y Asriel le ofreció la mano.**

Chara dio un abrazo a Asriel.

Chara: Gracias Asriel, me ayudaste y me llevaste a una verdadera familia.

 **Se vio a Asriel de pequeño.**

Frisk: ¡Te ves tan tierno en animación!

Asriel: ¿Es que estarán para siempre con lo de tierno?

Sans: Es que lo eres.

 **Chara se puso las manos en la cabeza y el disparo Morado la golpeo, y recordó cuando le sonrió a Asriel cuando le ofreció la mano.**

 **Chara volvió rojo su cuchillo.**

 **Chara: ¡DETENTE!**

 **Le lanzo un rayo.**

 **Asriel levanto la mano y ahora un ser amarillo apareció, este tenía un sombrero de vaquero y una pistola, y le dio un disparo al rayo y se metió en la mano de Asriel.**

Asriel: Justo a tiempo Oliver.

Oliver: La justicia debe ser instantánea.

 **Te llenas de Justicia.**

 **Chara apareció enfrente de Asriel, y el aprovecho para lanzar la Justicia, y golpeo de nuevo a Chara, quien recordó cuando estaba sentada sobre una roca y Asriel la filmaba.**

Asriel: Ese fue un día muy divertido.

Mettaton: El video que hicieron ese día tuvo una variación en uno de mis shows, hace años.

Chara: ¿En serio?

Mettaton: ¡Oh yes!

 **Chara miro sorprendida cuando un ser azul con tutu, un ser naranja con bandana y un puño de boxeo, y un ser celeste con un cuchillo y un vendaje aparecieron.**

Jessie: Prepárate para los problemas, y más vale que temas, para…

Frisk: ¿También eres esa Jessie?

Jessie: Veía bastante la serie cuando era pequeña.

Miranda: ¡Prepárate para las tres veces seguidas campeona de boxeo!

Lily: Con paciencia, se resolverán todos los problemas.

 **Te llenas de Integridad.**

 **Te llenas de Valentía.**

 **Te llenas de Paciencia.**

 **Paciencia golpeo a Chara, quien salto para esquivar a Integridad y le lanzo una cuchillada que Valentía bloqueo, Integridad golpeo a Chara, y Valentía voló un poco y logro impactar también.**

Toriel: Muy bien mis niños, hay que trabajar en equipo.

Lily: ¡Gracias mami Toriel!

Chara se acercó a Frisk y a Asriel y les susurro.

Chara: Ahora que lo pienso y veo, al parecer tendremos 6 hermanos más.

Frisk: Ok.

Asriel: Sera medio difícil, pero podremos.

 **Se vio a Frisk con su Alma en la mano dándole su poder a Asriel,**

 **Te llenas de Determinación.**

 **Asriel lanzo la Determinación a Chara, impactando, y se vio que parte del rostro de Chara recuperaba su color.**

Alphys: ¡Si, ha funcionado!

Undyne: ¡Bien hecho príncipe!

Papyrus: ¡TAMBIEN HAY QUE DARLE CREDITO A FRISK, EL LLAMO A LOS OTROS Y DIO SU PODER A ASRIEL!

Alphys: ¡Tienes razón!

Undyne: ¡Bien hecho Frisk!

Asgore: Tori, tengo una duda, Asriel y Chara son mayores que Frisk en forma práctica, pero técnicamente están iguales debido a que dejaron de crecer al morir, así que ¿Quién sería el príncipe?

Los hermanos se miraron uno al otro.

Toriel: Es obvio ¡Los tres!

Los hermanos suspiraron de alivio, lo que menos querían era pelear por el trono.

Undyne: ¿Así que también debo llamar a Frisk y a Chara príncipes?

Asgore: Si.

Frisk: Pero preferiría que normalmente me llames por mi nombre.

Undyne: ¡Ok!

 **Asriel brillo y se transformó en niño.**

Todos menos Asriel: ¡Que adorable!

Asriel suspiro resignado.

Papyrus: ¿¡PORQUE SE TRANSFORMO DE NUEVO!?

Alphys: Asriel tenía el poder de las 7 Almas, al lanzarle poder de Alma a Chara, se transformó de nuevo.

Papyrus: ¿¡PERO NO SE TRANSFORMARIA DE NUEVO EN FLOR AL NO TENER EL PODER DE ALMA!?

Alphys: Esperemos que no pase.

 **Asriel: Chara por favor… sé que estás ahí.**

 **Chara: ¿De qué estás hablando? Esto es lo que soy, estoy aquí para asegurarme de que se borre la línea temporal, como se suponía que pasara.**

 **Asriel: Te equivocas.**

 **Chara: ¡Ha! Como tu podrías saber algo de mí…**

 **Asriel: Te gusta el chocolate.**

Chara: ¿A quién no? ¡Es lo más delicioso del universo!

Toriel sonrió a su hija y le dio un enorme chocolate.

Chara: ¡Gracias mami!

 **Se vio a Asriel y Chara comer chocolate.**

 **Asriel: Y dibujar.**

 **Se vio una imagen de Chara sonriendo y con el dibujo de una flor dorada en la mano.**

 **Asriel: Y jugar con los juguetes y el pie de mama.**

 **Ahora se visualizó a Chara feliz con un juguete en la mano y una porción de pie enfrente suyo.**

 **Asriel: Y definitivamente… querías salvar a los monstruos.**

 **Chara: Aléjate de mí.**

 **La parte de la cara que no tenía odio, volvió a tenerlo.**

Frisk: ¡No de nuevo!

Undyne: Después de tanto esfuerzo.

 **Asriel: Querías liberarlos a todos, porque te preocupas por ellos.**

 **Chara: ¡NO!**

 **Asriel: ¡Deja de pretender que no te importa!**

 **Te conozco Chara… porque…**

 **Me importas más que a nadie.**

 **Asriel se fue acercando.**

Asgore: ¡Aléjate hijo! ¿Qué haces?

Asriel: Asumiendo un riesgo calculado para hacer que Chara reaccione.

 **Se vio a Asriel frente a Chara, el cuchillo de Chara se volvió negro y lo levanto.**

Todos menos Asriel y Chara: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 **Pero el cuchillo se detuvo mientras bajaba.**

Frisk: ¿Qué paso?

Chara: Ahí veremos.

 **Asriel, con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazo a Chara.**

Todos miraron a Asriel como si estuviera loco.

Undyne: Vaya… esto es raro, con eso puede ser que ella reaccione, pero también puede atacarte mientras estas completamente indefenso.

 **Asriel: Somos** **Mejores Amigos** **después de todo ¿No?**

 **Se vio que el Alma Negra de Chara se agrieto.**

Todos: ¡Funciono!

Toriel: ¡Excelente mi niño!

Undyne: Supongo que no eras tan tonto.

Mettaton: Esto fue lo más conmovedor y épico que haya visto.

Los 2 hermanos sonrieron a la gente.

 **Chara soltó el cuchillo y abrazo a Asriel, todo el Odio de su cuerpo desapareció, ella se puso a llorar.**

 **Chara: Lo siento Asriel…**

Asriel: Siempre te perdonare Chara.

 **Asriel también empezó a llorar.**

 **Asriel: Esta bien Chara, todo estará bien ahora.**

 **Nunca te dejare de nuevo ¿Ok?... estaremos juntos por siempre.**

 **Chara compuso una sonrisa triste.**

 **Chara: Eso me encantaría Asriel.**

 **Una de las piernas de Chara empezó a deshacerse.**

Toriel y Asgore: ¿¡QUE PASA!?

Alphys: Tengo una teoría, y espero que no sea eso.

Chara: Me doy cuenta de que piensas, y si, así será.

Alphys gimió.

 **Chara puso una expresión asustada y sorprendida**

 **Asriel: No me importa que la barrera está rota siempre y cuando pueda estar a tu lado.**

 **Ahora ella compuso una expresión triste, y le salieron lágrimas.**

 **Chara: Asriel.**

 **Desearía haber podido pasar más tiempo juntos.**

 **La pierna de Chara se iba rompiendo.**

 **Asriel: Chara… ¿a qué te refieres?...**

 **Chara: La única cosa que me mantenía viva en este mundo era mi determinación… pero ahora que ya no tengo, yo…**

Toriel: ¡NOOO!

Asgore: ¡Mi hija!

Asriel: ¡Chara!

Chara: ¡Todos tranquilícense! Sigo aquí.

Gaster: ¿Cómo lo haces?

Chara: Ahí en el futuro, era más rápido y repentino de que no tenga Odio, acá se fue haciendo de a poco y no llego a perder mi Determinación.

Alphys: E-eso pensaba yo.

Asgore: Me alegra que sigas acá mi hija.

 **Chara desapareció.**

 **Asriel: ¡CHARA!**

Chara: No cambiaras nada Asriel.

Asriel rio un poquito.

 **Chara: Aunque seré capaz de darte algo antes de irme.**

Mettaton: ¿Un beso de profundo amor?

Asriel y Chara se sonrojaron.

 **Asriel: Chara… n-no no te vayas.**

 **Chara: ¿Has acumulado diferentes rasgos durante nuestra pelea no? Pero no tienes un contenedor para ellos.**

Alphys: ¿¡L-le darás el resto de tu Alma!?

Chara: Probablemente.

Todos miraron a Chara con ternura.

 **Asriel: ¡Chara no desaparezcas!**

 **En el fondo se vieron varias esferas de distintos colores.**

 **Chara: Y lo que queda de mi alma, es el perfecto contenedor para ti…**

 **Asriel corrió a Chara, llorando.**

 **Asriel: ¡Llévame contigo, no te vayas!**

 **Chara lloro mucho mientras su cara se agrietaba.**

 **Chara: Siempre fuiste un bebe llorón.**

 **Asriel abrazo a Chara justo en el momento en que esta desaparecía.**

Hubo varias lágrimas en la sala, eso fue extremadamente triste y emotivo.

 **Las esferas de colores se metieron en el Alma vacía de Chara, formando un Alma multicolor, Asriel agarro el Alma con tristeza.**

 **Asriel: Frisk…**

 **Gracias… por todo…**

 **Frisk dio una sonrisa.**

 **Asriel: No necesitare tu alma para romper la barrera, ahora puedes volver a tu cuerpo.**

Papyrus: ¡NO ENTIENDO! SI NO USA EL ALMA DE FRISK, ¡ENTONCES TENDRIA QUE USAR LA SUYA Y PERDERIA EL CUERPO!

Alphys: No Papyrus, el Alma de Asriel tiene una parte de cada una de las Almas, así que equivaldría a unas 3 Almas.

Papyrus: ¡OK!

 **Enfrente de Frisk apareció un cartel que decía: Frisk Nv 1 Fila recuperada.**

 **Asriel: Y tienes el control de la línea temporal de nuevo.**

Sans: Ojalá no lo tuviera.

Frisk: Descuida Sans, probablemente en el futuro me dé cuenta de que si Reiniciaba no iba a pasar un mal momento, sino un horrible momento.

El esqueleto asintió.

 **Asriel estaba rodeado por las Almas, tenía la suya enfrente de él.**

 **Asriel: Ahora…**

 **Hagamos esto…**

 **La pantalla se puso blanca y se vio como algo se partía a la mitad, un mensaje apareció: La barrera se destruyó.**

Hubo gritos de alegría, y repentinamente, pasteles, refrescos, caramelos y frutas aparecieron en una mesa que había a un costado, todos se sirvieron lo que querían y siguieron viendo.

 **Se vio a Papyrus, Sans, Gaster, Toriel, Asgore, Undyne y Alphys reunidos.**

Frisk: Y el grupo está unido.

 **Se vio a Frisk agarrado de la mano de Asriel, y Toriel y Asgore pusieron una cara de sorpresa.**

Asgore: Obvio que nos sorprendemos, no todos los días ves a tu hijo fallecido hace un siglo, de la mano de tu hijo adoptivo.

 **Asriel les dio un saludo tímido y Frisk una sonrisa, Toriel y Asgore, con lágrimas en los ojos fueron a abrazar a Asriel, y se vio a Frisk mirando la puerta que los llevaría a la superficie.**

 **Después se vio a todo el grupo mirando la puesta de sol.**

Sans: Esto es mejor que hace un mes, porque todas las familias se reunieron de nuevo.

 **La cámara se enfocó en Sans, que estaba sonriente, pero repentinamente se sorprendió y miro hacia Frisk, quien miraba feliz el atardecer.**

Toriel: Como vayas a tocarle un pelo…

Sans se estremeció, podía ser el monstruo más poderoso del Subsuelo, pero si una mama reina furiosa lo atacaba, no sabría qué hacer.

 **Se veían imágenes de Frisk con un cuchillo, tocando Reiniciar e intentando matar a Sans**

 **Sans: Hey chico, ¿te importaría una pequeña charla?**

 **Se vio a ellos 2 solos en un lugar.**

 **Sans: Así que… iré directo al grano**

 **A causa de uno de estos "errores" puedo recordar todas las ultimas líneas temporales**

 **Se vio a Sans con su ojo encendido recordando un cuchillo lleno de Polvo.**

 **Sans: Incluso en la que mataste a todos…**

 **Ahora tenemos otro "Final feliz" en este… es bastante único, pero uh…**

 **Se honesto conmigo chico, ¿Cuándo vas a resetear?**

Frisk: Gracias, me encanta que confíes tanto en mí.

Sans rio nerviosamente.

Sans: Bueno, uh, esto… después de lo que paso, tienes que admitir que es difícil no pensar mal en vos.

Frisk suspiro, él sabía que su amigo esqueleto tenía razón.

 **Apareció un cartel que decía: Le dices a Sans "te prometo que no"**

 **Sans: Dije se honesto.**

 **Mira… si te aburriste lo suficiente como para hacer "eso" entonces…**

 **Realmente no tengo una garantía de que no resetearas esta vez ¿No?**

 **Solo, dime cuando ¿Ok?**

 **Se vio a Frisk sentado en una cama frente a Continuar y Reiniciar, la cámara se fijó en Reiniciar y Frisk levanto la mano.**

Sans miro a Frisk con su ojo medio encendido.

Asriel: Déjalo Sans, hace rato creímos que Reiniciaría y destruyo el botón.

Sans apago su ojo, esperando que Asriel tuviera razón.

 **Sans cerro los ojos con tristeza.**

 **Frisk bajo el brazo y golpeo Reiniciar, destruyéndolo.**

Sans miro la pantalla sin creerlo.

Sans: Bueno… esto se vergonzoso, 2 veces debo disculparme con vos por creer que Reiniciarías.

Frisk le dio una sonrisa al esqueleto.

 **Sana abrió los ojos con sorpresa, apareció un cartel que decía: Le dices a Sans "No volveré a resetear de nuevo".**

" **Desde ahora en adelante solo quiero continuar."**

 **Frisk toco el botón de Continuar.**

 **Sans sonrió a Frisk.**

 **Sans: Realmente éramos amigos después de todo.**

La pantalla se apagó y todos se levantaron, cuando de repente aparecieron unas palabras y se sentaron de nuevo.

 **?: Hm… parece que todo va bien con los monstruos volviendo a la superficie**

 **Tratándolos como iguales**

 **Que cosa estúpida**

 **Los humanos son y serán siempre superiores**

 **Solo tenemos que iluminarlos.**

 **Se vio la silueta de una mujer, al lado de ella había dos carteles, uno decía "Departamento anti monstruos", y el otro decía** Je **"Organización de seguridad humana".**

Jessie se quedó congelada, no podía ser, no quería que fuera, los monstruos ya sabían quién era debido a todas las disputas del ultimo mes.

La pantalla se apagó y un destello azul apareció, de ahí salió una mujer de traje azul, pelo negro y un mechón gris.

Jessica: ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿¡A donde me trajeron monstruos!?

Ella recorrió la mirada por la sala, y se congelo al ver a una chica que era una versión joven de ella.

Jessica: Jessie…

Jessie: Mama…

Corrieron a abrazarse y se pusieron a llorar, así estuvieron un minuto entero.

Jessica: ¿Cómo… sigues igual que hace veinte años?

Jessie: Larga historia, mama… ¡Perdóname! No tuve que escaparme, sé que tenías que trabar para mantenernos, y que todo fue difícil después de la muerte de papá ¡Y me fui!

Jessica le lio caricias y besos, intentando calmarla.

Jessica: Tranquila, ya paso todo, ahora estaremos felices por nuestro reencuentro… mi rayito de sol.

 **Nota de autor: Ahí termino la primera temporada, y sobre el capítulo pasado de capítulos fandom, no lo hare debido a que Camila ya casi termina "Love".**


	10. You are a monster

**You are a monster.**

Jessica: Jessie… por favor explícame que paso, no importa que sea una larga historia.

Jessie: Te dije eso para que no preguntaras, es de hecho una historia corta… fui al Monte Ebbot.

Jessica se quedo pálida y paralizada, no podía creérselo y chillo.

Jessica: ¿El monte Ebbot? ¡Eso significa que… que… TE MATARON.

La mujer movió rápidamente la mano y le arrebato su cuchillo a Chara, después saco una pistola de su bolsillo.

Jessica: Yo quería actuar civilizadamente con usted Asgore, pero esto es el límite, para que sepas nada, ni humano ni monstruo… daña a mi rayito de sol.

Jessica apunto a Asgore con la pistola y hubo un gran destello en la sala, y todos se encontraron en un coliseo, Jessica y el rey monstruo estaban uno en cada lado de la arena, y los otros estaban en las gradas y un campo de fuerza de color azul les impedía saltar y detener a la mujer.

Jessie: ¡No mama!

Ella no escucho a su hija y siguió mirando a Asgore con la pistola en la mano.

Asgore: Jessica, por favor, no quiero dañarte y tampoco quería dañar a tu hija, pero en ese momento… me pareció necesario.

Jessica respondió… apretando el gatillo.

El rey ya se lo esperaba y disolvió la bala con una bola de fuego.

Jessica: Asgore, todos mis pensamientos y sufrimientos no pueden definirse en simplemente palabras, así que hablare mientras… ¡Te asesino!

La mujer corrió a toda velocidad y demostró un manejo impecable con el cuchillo, Asgore pudo bloquear la mayoría de los golpes, pero el ultimo le dio un corte en un brazo, Jessica al ver el corte río como loca y empezó a cantar.

 _You are a monster._

La mujer dio un enorme salto sobre el rey y le dio un corte en la espalda, el monstruo contuvo un grito.

 _You make me sad and now the skies of both are grey._

Jessica lanzo montones de balas, algunas tenían un color azul apagado y rebotaban en las paredes, Asgore les lanzaba bolas de fuego, pero las azules eran inmunes e impactaron.

 _You soon know murderer, how much i hate you._

Jessica le lanzo varias balas y cuando Asgore bloqueo la ultima, ella cargo y le dio una fuerte puñalada, Asgore tenía la mitad de su energía.

Undyne: ¡Señora, pare de una vez!

Frisk: ¡No dañes a mi papa!

 _You take my sunshine away, and now, you go far forever._

El cuchillo brillo azul y la mujer lanzo montones de disparos de energía desde el.

 _I always hate you, and i make you dust._

Jessica se puso a un metro del monstruo y le asesto varios puños y patadas.

Sans y Gaster intentaron destruir la barrera con sus blasters, pero no sirvió de nada.

 _Because you are a monster, the worst monster_

 _You make me sad and now the skies of both are grey._

La directora salto y le dio una patada en la cabeza a Asgore, y después un corte en la misma, Toriel contuvo un gemido.

 _You son know murderer, how much i hate you._

La pistola empezó a tener un intenso brillo azul, Asgore estaba arrodillado en el piso y Jessie chillo y golpeo la barrera, y vio sorprendida que su mano la traspaso.

 _You take away my sunshine, and now die._

Jessie salto de su asiento y empezó a bajar las gradas.

 _You take away my sunshine, and now ¡Die monster!_

La pistola brillaba con un azul esmeralda, y Jessica apretó el gatillo… pero alguien choco contra ella y fallo el disparo, el cual impacto con la barrera y la destruyo, todos empezaron a bajar.

Jessica: ¡Jessie! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Jessie: ¡Mama, no quiero que mates a Asgore!

Jessica: ¡El te asesino a sangre fría!

Jessie: ¡Asgore decía la verdad hace rato! Cuando nos encontramos él se veía verdaderamente dolorido, y cuando el inspeccionaba nuestras Almas nos lanzaba miradas de profundo arrepentimiento

Jessica empezó a alternar la mirada entre su hija y el asesino de su hija.

El resto del grupo se acerco, lanzando miradas asesinas a Jessica.

Undyne: ¡Señora! Por intento extremo de asesinato, con mi rango de oficial la arresto.

Asgore: ¡No Undyne!

Todo el mundo miro al viejo rey, el cual se acerco cojeando.

Asgore: Ella tiene derecho a darme sufrimiento eterno si quisiera, debido a que yo le di a ella mucho… irónico, empecé todo debido a la muerte de Asriel, mi hijo, y mate a la hija de una persona, ahora Jessica, si quieres agarra tu pistola… y dispárame.

Todo el mundo miro a Asgore con sorpresa extrema, Toriel se tapo la cara con las manos, y Frisk, Asriel y Chara empezaron a llorar.

Jessica agarro su pistola, la levanto y miro a Asgore con una cara de sorpresa y tristeza… y tiro su pistola lejos.

Jessica: Perdóneme Asgore, estuve a punto de… matarlo ¡Perdóneme!

La mujer se tiro al piso y empezó a llorar, Asgore la miro con ternura y le ofreció una mano… Jessica la agarro, y su mechón gris de pelo se volvió azul.

Hubo un destello y todos volvieron a la sala de cine.

?: Vaya, eso fue intenso, ahora hay que seguir con la historia, el siguiente capítulo se llama "Mi rayito de sol".

Todos contuvieron el aliento, Jessica y su hija se miraron incrédulas entre si.


End file.
